Finally My Turn
by Stupid Dog
Summary: Leah Clearwater is the most miserable La Push werewolf that ever did live. She's lonely and depressed and frustrated. All she wants is to imprint; to be happy. Be careful what you ask for. F/F slash, Leah/OC -- CH13 UP "Epilogue" -FINISHED-
1. Imprinting

I do not own Twilight etc.

||= Finally My Turn =||

Being the only female wolf in a pack sucks. Being the only female wolf in all of La Push and possibly the whole world sucks even more. Girls aren't supposed to be wolves, it's not the way things go. I am the first woman to join the La Push werewolves. My body paid the price, further proving that my being a wolf was not a part of the natural cycle.

I am twice, if not more, as big as any woman on the Reservation. I'm big, tall and fast. I could outrun any of the other wolves, human or furry. But if I could be a normal human again, I would gladly give it up. Being forced to join Sam's pack had been hell. The close proximity between us and being able to hear each other's thoughts had been almost too much to bear at times. The other wolves hearing our thoughts was humiliating enough, but after a while, I did my best to make them as miserable as I was. I didn't have to try very hard.

Finding out that being a werewolf directly affected my fertility was probably the worst part of it all. I could never have children, having entered menopause prematurely. I suppose that was the cherry topping on it all, just to remind me how miserable I was, and as I watch, everyone else was imprinting while I wasn't, _always_ happy. I could hear it in their heads louder than a surround sound on full blast. Jacob, Quil, Jared, Paul and Sam, all turned into yappy little lap dogs. They won't be the last to imprint, either, I know.

And now that I'm second in command in Jacob's pack, things aren't as bad as before. I've accomplished myself in his pack, which I never could've in Sam's. But like I said, listening to the other wolves' thoughts; the cheery imprinted wolves, makes it seem almost like nothing, like I'm still missing out on the ultimate greatness. You just know you're missing out on something good when you hear their thoughts. You can _feel_ their emotions better than if they described them in words, see the person as they themselves do. Maybe that's what killed me about Sam and Emily whenever I joined the pack.

I could see happy-go-lucky, lovable Seth imprinting anytime, any day. It was only a matter of time before he ran into the right girl. Embry, with the way everyone else was imprinting, had a good chance, too. Then I'd have to listen to them, too. But me? What chance did I have? None. I was the freak of nature. I'd never imprint or be happy, and even if it was just a force of nature that made me that way, I wanted it so badly. Like Sam often thought, imprinting is a way of ensuring that the wolf gene will be passed on throughout the generations. I can't give birth. If I was to imprint his theory would be meaningless.

Not to mention that I intimidate men. I'm ten times stronger and faster than they could ever hope to be. I'm bigger than most, too. But humans are uneasy around us, anyway, like they are with the blood suckers. We're intimidating, and we send off signals to their subconscious, putting up a big danger sign in their head. They needed to stay back to survive, or risk being torn to shreds at any given moment (which is obviously fine with _some_ humans). So, I stood absolutely no chance unless I imprinted on some random guy, because then he'd really have no choice but to fall in love with me.

I spent most of my time sleeping, watching TV, or following the other pack members around when I'm able and their tolerant. I didn't enjoy things at all anymore; not people, not things. Most of the pack felt sorry for me. Since I'd left Sam's pack, and all the action had finally passed, my bitter thoughts had been replaced with depressed and sluggish ones. I did what Jacob told me, taking my fair share of patrol time and more to keep myself busy, but even that wasn't enough.

So, like I said, I spend some of my time following the other pack members. Embry was going out to a movie that'd been in theater a few weeks and half-heartedly invited me along. It was some sci-fi thriller that had previews all over TV, shown on every channel twice a commercial break. We were walking on the sidewalk and people in cars and across the street were gaping at us as we passed like we were a pair of circus freaks. I rubbed my hands together and wrapped my arms around myself, pretending to be cold since I'd left my jacket at home in the middle of winter. It was snowing outside, with ice on the road. I remained perfectly comfortable. Embry turned his head and smirked at me.

"You're a bad actress." He said.

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. When walked up to the ticket booth, I lagged behind him, studying my surroundings. A nerdy boy sat on a stool behind the glass, bundled in a massive windbreaker that made him look like Frosty the Snowman. He looked from Embry to me the same as everyone else, but I easily controlled the tremors that rippled down my spine. Embry's hands didn't even quiver as he took the ticket, maintaining a friendly expression as he moved away, whereas I gave the pimple-faced shit a sour glare.

We pushed the doors of the theater open and walked inside, a gust of warm air hitting us both in the face and ruffling our shirts. It might've been warmer to a human walking inside. The smell of popcorn and chocolate was a strong odor, which was rather overwhelming when you aren't expecting it. I cleared my throat and rubbed my finger under my nose discreetly, looking to Embry to lead the way. To anyone who didn't know us, you'd think we were boyfriend and girlfriend. I can't really see it, but lots of people treat us that way when they see us together. I guess it's because we're both huge Indians. To most white people, that's reason enough for us to be going outs. I just shake my head when they do, and I lick my dry lips and follow Embry down a hall, to the left and into the movie.

When we stepped inside the show room, the previews had already started and more than half the seats were thankfully empty. Embry went to the very front where the speakers blared, and I went to the very back right corner under the heating vent. The movie itself started a few minutes later and immediately took my interest with it. I didn't pay much attention to it throughout the whole showing. I only jumped at loud noises because my ears were so sensitive and nearly shot through the wall (literally) when someone screamed. I looked off in the general direction of the noise, and spotted a bunch of stupid teenagers throwing popcorn at the movie screen. It didn't take me very long to get pissed off. They were laughing and yelling and screaming, kicking the seats and horsing around. I was ready to tear their fucking heads off when the movie finally ended, and I hadn't even been watching it. They were laughing and carrying on like they were the only ones there.

When the movie ended, the first thing Embry did was get up, march to their seats and shove the biggest of the boys with shaking hands. His face was twisted up angrily, and I hopped several rows of seats to join in and help him, taking on two of the smaller boys, blocking them off from the other two.

"What the fuck is your problem?" the guy behind me shouted. There were two girls still in their seats, laughing and shrieking as they watched us. Embry didn't say anything, but I heard the guy's hand shatter when he took a swing at him. One of the boy's faces in front of me contorted as he stared at Embry, while the other raised his hands and backed away from me. I turned around to see if Embry was alright. I didn't want him to change right there in public with everyone watching. I wrapped one hand around his arm, which shook and went taut beneath my palm.

"We need to go, Embry." I said in a stiff voice. He looked at me once, jaw tight, then turns sharply and heads toward the exit. If we were free agents, I really wouldn't have minded if he'd killed the kids. Hell, I might've helped him. But I didn't want to have to clean that type of mess up later, and I didn't know what we'd do if the others survived and our secret was out. There was no telling what'd happen then, or where we'd turn. We were probably going to get in enough trouble as it was when we got back and Jacob found out what'd happened. But at least it wouldn't be as bad as Sam lecturing us about our responsibility.

I jogged to catch up to him as he went out into the lobby and shoved past scattering humans to the door. Rushing through, I bumped into someone hard, knocking them to the ground. I looked down out of habit, and the first thing I saw was the most expensive looking watch I'd ever seen. It was thick, with a heavy gold band. A Rolex? I picked it up, ready to hand it back to the person I'd accidentally bowled over, but stopped as our eyes met, frozen.

And then I got to experience what imprint really felt like. All I could do was stand there, stiff-legged, bent over with the watch clutched in my left hand, just staring at _her_. Glasses skewed on her face, hair hanging in her light eyes, skin as ashen as humanly possible, and she had a plump, round face bright red with embarrassment. She was absolutely the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my entire life, scrambling to get up and away.

"Sorry." She said, not meeting my eyes again and repositioning her glasses on her nose. I couldn't say anything; just stare at her in disbelief. She was up and awkwardly making her way through the crowd and away while I stood there staring off after her. I'd only glimpsed her for barely a minute, and already she was the single most perfect being I'd ever seen. Everyone else's face was a big fat blob of dull color.

When she was out of sight, my mind was clear enough to actually focus on what had just happened, that I'd just imprinted. Finally, actually imprinted. To focus on the fact that I'd just fallen madly in love with another girl in sixty seconds, I couldn't have been happier. My lips twitched into a twisted smile until it stretched into a grin. I didn't notice how hard Embry was shaking my shoulder until he all but roared in my ear.

"Leah!" He bellowed, yanking my arm and pulling me towards the doors, forcing me into motion. My legs moved stiffly, like I had no knees as I followed after him. If I hadn't been so awed I might've fought him and bolted off to find her again, but I couldn't even think until Embry pointed out I had a twenty karat gold watch clutched in my left hand. So I stumbled behind him wordlessly until we were in the safety of the forest. I was so absent minded I changed without thinking, shredding my clothes. Leah Clearwater has imprinted on a total stranger!

--

Please review.

EDIT: this version has been editted.


	2. Panick Attacks

I do not own Twilight etc.

||= Finally My Turn =||

The other wolves were surprised to hear I'd imprinted on a female, and there was a large debate over how it was possible, how it would affect the pack and what it meant. Because I'd imprinted, it proved there was more to it than _just_ breeding purposes, that there was something else we'd been missing. Embry was uneasy over the knowledge, suddenly worried there was a possibility he might imprint on another man, but Jacob believed that I was the exception to the rule of imprinting. Since I'm the only known female werewolf ever to belong to the Quileutes', Jacob believes that I may be the only one who was susceptible to imprinting on a member of the same sex.

I haven't concerned myself with their bickering anymore than necessary. I spent weeks trying to track the girl I'd imprinted on down, barely able to eat, sleep or focus long enough to complete a sentence. Her face was burned into my memory despite the brief glimpse, and her smell clung to the watch. But despite Forks being a small town, it still proved difficult to find her.

Hours after seeing her, I had finally come to my senses, running off without warning to find her. I'd nearly gone crazy that night, terrified that I'd never find her again, that she was an out-of-town visitor or something to that effect, to which Jacob vowed he would help me. He was the only other wolf I'd known who'd been as desperate to imprint as I was, and he understood my fear of losing the one person you belonged too. We all knew what Renesmee meant to him. Seth also volunteered to help, being my brother.

We searched for weeks, and those weeks turned into a month. I became a panicked and moody wreck, but Jacob never stopped searching with me, and for that I was grateful. We turned Forks and most of Seattle upside down searching, until they had her scent as committed to memory as I did. So as we searched Forks for the second time many days later, I was thinking hard about what imprinting on this girl meant. I had so many thoughts crawling through my brain there were too many to sort through and worry over in turn.

The girl was not from the Rez or some freak of nature vampire-human hybrid that grew a foot each day; she didn't know about our legends, about the wolves, about imprinting or anything else somehow connecting her to the pack. She'd think I was crazy if I waltzed right up to her and announced my undying love for her after knocking her to the floor in a theater. And what if she couldn't accept another woman in that way? Would I be the best friend always ready to take a step forward? I hadn't even been interested in other women before then. I'd never even considered having a girlfriend or wife before. And again, what would I do if she could never feel the same about me? How would I deal with it? I was so overly emotional I felt like breaking down and crying right in the middle of the store I was in.

The day proved unfruitful, and so did the next, and the day after that. Each night I trudged home, more miserable and hopeless than the night before, burying my face in my pillow and sobbing harder than when Sam left me, ten times more helpless and alone than I'd ever been. Unable to sleep, the bags beneath my eyes grew dark and heavy and my muscles and bones began to ache like I was ninety years older. But I still didn't give up looking; I never, ever would. If I imprinted on her, there had to be reason, and I had to find her to fulfill it. One more week of searching Forks and Seattle and I was leaving the state to continue searching. I'd turn the planet over looking if I had to.

So we spread out and continued looking once more. Seth and Jake didn't want me to go, but there was no stopping me if I had a chance at finding her. They reluctantly understood and accepted that fact, and thankfully Jacob refused to use his authority as an alpha to force me into staying. So once again, Seth and I returned back to the reservation to sleep later that night, and I pushed forward, running as hard and fast as I could to expel the frustration that was knotting the muscles in my legs and teasing my exhausted mind. Seth struggled to keep up as I bounded from between trees, branches snapping as I barreled through recklessly.

'_Leah, wait up!'_ but I continued, going faster still until I saw the tree line approaching. I slow down and changed back, pulling on a T-shirt and shorts, my skin slick with perspiration and my chest rising and falling rapidly with the need for air. Seth skidded up beside me a short time later, tongue lolling from the side of his mouth as he panted heavily, legs trembling slightly beneath him from the strain of trying to stay with me. I wait for him as he caught his breath and changed back.

As we made our way into our beds, Seth was snoring in the other room as soon as he laid down, but I was wide awake, despite the heaviness of my limbs. My muscles were too sore to get up and move around, but my mind was wide awake with worry. I clutched the watch in my hand like a security blanket and I couldn't stop myself from replaying the minute long memory of our first meeting for the millionth time. Questions race through my mind as it ends; would I ever see her again? What was she like? What was her name? I tossed and turned in my bed uncomfortably until the sun began to rise and my eyes shut for a fraction of an hour.

When I woke up, I was ready to go out looking again when across the street I saw one of our neighbors standing outside talking with a woman I didn't recognize. Among them I spot the girl I'd imprinted on and the rush of adrenaline and excitement nearly knocks me on my ass, my breath catching in my throat mid exhale. There was no mistaking her face, and as I scrambled to get out of the house and outside to her, I drew more than a little attention to myself. The barest amount of self preservation forces me back, barely preventing me from scooping the stranger up and hugging the life out of her. I finger the crystal of the watch, tapping my foot on the ground and waiting impatiently for my moment.

She wanders off in her own direction eventually, and I follow eagerly, my legs stiff with anticipation, wanting to get closer all the time. She looks up and sees me, squints a little, and even in the distance I can see the barest of recognition don on her face. Dropping my caution and pushing my worries into another corner of my mind for the time being, I strolled up to her as calmly as I could manage and hoped to appear friendly.

"You dropped this at the movies." I say, extending the hand with the watch out to her. She reaches for it, and our fingers brush slightly, which causes a strange sense of heat to radiate through me. She begins to make an embarrassed attempt to step back and away, but I step forward again, stuffing my hands in the pockets of my shorts. No way was I losing her a second time!

"By the way, my name is Leah." I say, extending one hand outward to shake, eager to touch her again. Eyeing me warily she clasps my hand again, and the smell of her skin is rich as she leans in just slightly, better than I remembered.

"Nice to meet you; I'm Rebecca." She says quietly, and that was where the stone started rolling, though I had to nudge it several times on the way down. I watched her as she gingerly replaces the large watch around her wrist, the band so big the watch nearly fell to the ground as her hand dropped to her side. It's so strange how sometimes the things you look for the hardest find you instead, or people in this case.

As we talked, I found out she was seventeen, and just moved in with her mother, who'd lived in Forks for the last six years, but otherwise she was very careful not to let much else slip out. I talked a lot about myself, open as I could possibly be as I tried to make her more comfortable. Approximately two hours later her mother came back, calling her and looking me over curiously. My face fell as Rebecca gave an awkward wave goodbye and said "nice meeting you again" before she turned and walked back to her mother, shooting an curious look over her shoulder as I watched her depart.

I waited until their car was just out of view, then sprinted for the forest at top speed. No more then two steps into the forest there was a surge of heat and I was running on all fours. I stayed a cautious distance from the forest's edge so that I'm not seen by passing cars, but my eyes are glued to the silver van Rebecca's riding in. I nearly run into a tree I'm so focused on it, and I'm vaguely reminded of a pet dog chasing cars in the street. At one point she looks over, her eyes widen and for a moment I'm sure she's seen me running too close to the road. I veer off sharply to the left, panic gripping my chest briefly.

The van turns into a neighborhood a half hour later and the trees begin to thin out. I change back as quickly as I can, yanking my clothes loose from the string around my ankle and tugging them on breathlessly, barely able to button my shorts before I take off again. I can still see the silver paint as I hit top speed again, following despite the burning ache in my arms and legs as I continue pursuit. I finally slow down, chest heaving wildly as the van turns into a drive way on the far side of the neighborhood, two large oak trees sprouting on either side of the solid white house.

I circle the house curiously, looking for any sign of Rebecca in one of the windows. I wait a few minutes hidden in some shrubs near the right side looking in and waiting, then the door opened and in she walked, flopping onto her bed and flipping on the TV. She watched countless shows for hours, her bed in perfect view of her bedroom window. I wait till she closes her blinds for the night, and I'm pleased to know that no one else will have a view of her.

It's well after dark when I finally stood up from my crouching position, reluctant to go home. I trot slowly, feet sore and joints stiff, but the tension in my body had finally lessened. My muscles weren't coiled in knots anymore, and when I finally made it into my bed it'd never felt softer. I made up my mind to tell the pack that I had found her the following day, and despite the emptiness of not being around her, I felt more at peace than I ever had knowing exactly where she was.

--

Pleasant reviews are appreciated.


	3. The Date

I do not own Twilight etc.

||= Finally My Turn =||

For multiple weeks I struggled to weasel my way into Rebecca's life. I was nothing less than a stalker as I followed her every movement, from the time she left her house until she was home again. I'd slip into the grocery store an aisle away so we'd bump into each other. I snuck into three or more movies a row or two down. Once or twice I'd even followed her to school. The funny thing was, I used to look down on the wolves that followed the girls they imprinted on like lovesick puppies. Now that I was one of them, I realized it was practically a necessity. That or go insane wondering if they were ok.

On a Wednesday afternoon I met her in the meat section as she bought a package of hamburger. She smiled at me pleasantly when I walked up to her and started a conversation. I followed her throughout the store with a can of evaporated milk and onions the only things in my shopping cart. On the way outside I started helping her load her groceries into the backseat of her little car. I was nothing less than blunt as I openly flirt with her. I moved into her personal space to examine the earring on her left ear, getting closer than necessary as I leaned even further, my breath brushing her bare skin as I made a show of examining it.

She chuckled uneasily after a few minutes had gone by, and I backed up a little, though not much. Her face was beat red as she tossed the last plastic bag into the seat. I smirked at her, putting my hands in my pockets and leaning against the car slightly, trying to look cool. She closed the car door awkwardly, arms at her sides as she gave me an unsure little smile in return.

"Seems like we've been running into each other a lot, huh?" she said, laughing a bit. I nodded slowly, the smirk slipping as I looked at the ground, attempting to work up the nerve to ask her to the movies with me.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" I inquired finally, moving my eyes back up to meet hers. Her face turned pink all over again.

"Well actually, I'm not allowed out on week days…" My heart sank to the soles of my feet as I grimaced and nodded.

"Oh, ok." I said.

"But, uh, Friday I can, if that fits into your schedule..." She said, rolling her shoulders and looking around at anything but me. I thought my face was going split in half. As it turned out, she gave me direction to her house (which I didn't really need), and we went to see a horror film that'd been in theaters for a little while.

I'd been out with several boys before; kissed them, held their hands, went to nice places. Sam and I, when we were together, had sex. But with Rebecca, I felt like I was thirteen again and going on my first real date, all the self-assurance I'd emitted before gone. My stomach was upset and fluttering, I was covered in a cold sweat and couldn't decide what to wear. I was fretting all the way up till eight that evening, a half hour before I was going to pick her up. By then I'd showered three times, brushed my teeth longer and harder than I ever had and brushed my hair until it lay flat down my back.

The entire way, my little pickup truck felt like a pile of jagged scrap mettle on wheels, and the clothes I'd wound up throwing on felt like they'd been dug out of a dumpster. When I pulled up into her driveway, I sat there for a few minutes straightening the wrinkles in my shirt before I got out. When Rebecca answered the door, she looked a little surprised as I stood there in a button down shirt and black dress pants. For a moment I was terrified that I'd imagined asking her on the date, or perhaps she'd thought we were going as friends.

"Uh, should I change?" She asked, blushing as she looked me over. She was dressed in a tee shirt and jeans.

"No, no. You look great. Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." I opened the car door for her, then jumped in and drove us to the theater, where incidentally, we'd met for the first time. Only fitting it was our first date. I sat there thinking my luck couldn't get any better until I started thinking about what I should and shouldn't do on the first date. It must've been what a gawky, teenage boy would be thinking about as he took a girl to the movies for the first time. I got a mortifying vision of myself putting my arm around her at the climax of the film as she pulled away, stood up and left. Could I kiss her, or just hold her hand? Should I just back off this time?

As we were walking in, I asked if she wanted anything from the concession stand, but she just shook her head, pink in the face. I was beginning to wonder if she'd ever stop blushing around me. Not that I'd mind if she didn't; it was cute. It also helped me not to feel so incredibly out of sorts, because I realized I wasn't the only one unsure of what to do. I felt a little more confident in myself as we walked into the show room.

We sat in the middle seats of the very back row just as the previews were ending and the film began. I barely heard the first thirty minute's dialogue as I studied Rebecca's beautiful face out of the corner of my eye and swooned. To think I'd always hated reading fluffy romance novels as a teen; now I was a living representation of them. The sappy hags that wrote them probably would have sold their souls for just a moment of being able to feel the way I did at that moment. But near the middle, when a woman was being sawed in half, I was caught off guard as the speakers amplified her screams. I nearly jumped out of my seat, and was thoroughly embarrassed when Rebecca jerked around to see if I was alright.

The rest of the movie I spent staring down at her hand as it lay on the armrest, debating whether I should try of hold it or not. I was just about to reach out and work my fingers through hers when the lights came back on and credits began flashing across the screen. She turned to smile at me, which I returned quickly, silently cursing.

"So, did you enjoy it?" I asked as we walked back to my truck.

"Yeah, it was pretty good, but kind of stupid at some parts." She said.

"Oh, yeah. Which part did you think was the worst?" I pretended to take a wrong turn on the way to her house to have more time with her. I grimaced as I got out and opened her door, walking her to the entryway, not ready to leave her yet.

"Thanks for coming with me." I said. "I had fun."

"Me too." She said, smiling uncertainly. I looked down at my feet as she pulled her house key out of her pocket and jammed it into the deadbolt's slot, chewing on my lip nervously. Before she went inside, I called her back.

"Hey, would it be ok if I gave you a hug?" I felt like slapping myself at how stupid I sounded. The pink in her cheeks turned to red.

"Oh, yeah, sure." She said. I was a lot taller than she was, and hugged her gently around the shoulders, stooping my head a little to try and be closer. Her arms felt nice, her breasts pressed against me firmly. I held on for a lot longer than necessary, but she didn't pull away, whether it was because she wanted to stay there too or she didn't want to be rude, I didn't know. Not to say I was complaining either way. When we finally did separate, she asked how I was feeling because I was running a fever. I said I felt fine, and after a few minutes of standing in the middle of her sidewalk, I drove my pickup down the road a few blocks and went back to her house and watched her from outside her window. My stalker-like tendencies most like surpassed that of my entire pack.

She had a smile on her face, and sat on her bed just looking at her hands before flipping on the TV again. I probably would've stayed out there all night, except her next door neighbor let their dog out, which threw itself against the fence a few feet away from where I was squatting down and started barking. It didn't scare me, but the owner ran outside to try and shut it up, and I had to run off before I was caught spying.

"Damn dog." I spat angrily as I climbed into the driver's seat of my truck. The engine stalled a few times, but eventually gave way. I thanked God that it had held up while Rebecca had been with me; I couldn't imagine how embarrassed I would've been if she'd been sitting beside me while the engine choked out. It was one in the morning when I finally got back home, and walking past Seth's room I somehow managed to wake him up.

"Where were you?" He asked drowsily, rubbing his eyes. He looked like a gigantic little boy.

"On a date." I said.

"Oh." He was back asleep not a minute later, snoring loud enough to wake the house. My bed was nice and soft as I climbed under the sheets, more out of habit than the need for warmth.

I ran over my successes like a little movie in my brain; the day I imprinted, finding her, asking her to the movies, and now actually going to the movies. I was already coming up with plans for our next date as I lay there, trying to think of a fun place to go. The movies had been nice, but we hadn't talked at all. The only thing there was to do in Forks that was even semi interesting would probably be going to her house, but I had no way of asking to go inside and hang around. There was no way I'd let her see the little shack the Clearwater's called home. Maybe a walk on the La Push beach? I was out cold before I could think through all the possibilities of Port Angeles.

When I woke up the next morning I was starving, and realized I hadn't eaten anything except for breakfast the day before. My mom was already in the kitchen fixing eggs and bacon, as well as various other things while a plate of already cooked food was sitting on the table. Seth had already inhaled most of it. I sat down and snatched up three links of sausage before he could suck them down, chewing and swallowing them quickly. As she set a fresh plate down, I realized I hadn't told her about how I'd imprinted.

She would probably be happy for me, or at least until I mentioned the part about how it was on a girl. Seth had nearly cleaned the plate in the five minutes I spent deliberating, until I finally decided not to tell her, at least not then.

"Oh, Jake came by earlier. It's your turn for patrol tonight, since you haven't been around in a while." Seth said through a mouthful. I groaned.

"Ok. Just tonight?" He shrugged.

"You'll have to ask him."

--

Please review after reading. I apologize for my slow updates.


	4. Official Girlfriend

I do not own Twilight etc.

||= Finally My Turn =||

I was furious when Jake told me that I had a whole week's worth of nighttime patrol to complete. Before I'd imprinted, I'd have been happy to have as much time to run around the forest as possible and forget about my troubles, but now it was like a death sentence. When I began to argue with him, he pointed out that he and Quil both had girls of their own, and it wasn't fair for Embry and Seth to do it all either. So reluctantly, I buckled down and did what I was told. Of course, I didn't let it take control of my time with Rebecca.

On Monday afternoon, I went looking for her, intent on "officially" asking her to be my girlfriend and hopefully attain her phone number so I could call her later before I was on patrol. I caught up to her as Fork's High School was letting out, and waited by her car as she was walking out of the building. Just seeing her made my stomach flutter and my skin tingle like an excitable puppy. When she caught sight of me, she looked happy to see me too. I felt like a bottle rocket as she approached.

Once again, I felt like a teenage boy as I attempted to find the words. Just looking at her made me lose my train of thought, and I was so nervous. I spent several minutes beating around the bush, asking her how her day was, and other small talk. When she mentioned that she had a load of homework to do, I offered to help her. As we were talking, she caught me slightly off guard.

"Hey, Leah, I was wondering, since we went out on Friday and all…well, if you're my girlfriend? I mean, I understand if you're not, I just thought, you know…" She stammered slightly, and began babbling, her entire face turning scarlet as she waved her hands animatedly. I couldn't believe my luck.

"Yes, of course we are." I gave a weak chuckle. "In fact, that's what I came to ask you. And if I could have your phone number?" I felt lightheaded.

"Oh, yeah." She said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a fancy little cell phone. I made a show of patting myself down before pulling out the pen and paper I'd crammed in my pocket before leaving the house earlier. I wrote down the numbers neatly, and then tucked the note safely into my pocket.

"What's your number?" she asked, and as I recited it, she paused and asked if I had a cell phone. My face felt hot with embarrassment when I said no. Not able to kick the need to touch her, I pulled her against me into tight hug, securing my arms around her back as she wrapped hers around my waist. She smelled so amazing as I stooped my head and buried my face between her shoulder and neck. I could feel multiple pairs of eyes glued to us as I stood there holding her in the school's parking lot, but I could've cared less.

Finally pulling back, I kissed her cheek, feeling incredibly confident. And I had the weirdest feeling as my lips touched her skin; she was so close, right up against me and she smelled so incredibly good, I wanted nothing more in the world than to just taste her skin. Right then and there, I almost licked her. As I pulled back, the foggy confidence lifted and deserted me, so that I looked at the ground. When we said our goodbyes and I got back in my truck, I sped madly toward the forest so I could vent my energy.

When it was time for my patrol duty, I had just gotten off the phone from a two hour phone conversation with Rebecca, and I was more than reluctant to let her go. I sulked as I left my house and went back to the forest for the second time, and changed easily. It was strange to think I'd spent most of my time running through the forest just one month ago, massive and hairy, and now I was blundering around almost like I was a normal person again.

As I sprinted between trees and through clearings, it felt great to stretch my muscles again and feel the wind on my face, but not as good as Rebecca's skin when I touched her. The lightest touches between us made my body ache and left me wanting more. I paused for a breath, inspecting the perimeter second naturedly, and slowed to a trot as I lowered my muzzle to sniff the ground. It was then when the thought struck me; would she still accept me if she knew I could change into a big, hairy, vampire-shredding wolf? Would she run away screaming, or react like Charlie had when he saw Jake turn for the first time?

Dread welled up in my chest, and I all four of my legs went weak. I wouldn't have been able to bear rejection from Rebecca. I would just keep trying, and make up lies or whatever it took to make her like me again. I remembered my first thoughts when I'd imprinted, wondering how I could express my undying devotion to her without revealing bizarre La Push wolf secrets and leading her to believe I was a lunatic. But Rebecca was understanding, and I wanted so badly to believe that she would still care about me, massive and hairy or not. After a few more minutes of deliberating, I decided I wouldn't tell her.

It made me feel bad that I couldn't share my deepest, darkest secret with her because of my own cowardice, but I couldn't chance losing her. Maybe I could come up with some far fetched medical stories to explain some things to her, like why I'd reached menopause at such an early age without having any proof of a hysterectomy. From there I began wondering into the future of my imagination, the corners of my mouth lifting and my tail wagging from side to side as I roamed freely, investigating the land.

As I was drifting into happy thoughts about tongue kissing somewhere deep in the beautiful forest, all alone, away from all the noisy cars or potential intruders, I realized the sun was rising in the distance. I opened my mouth wide and yawned before turning around and making my way back to the rez for some shut-eye. Late in the afternoon the following day was when I woke up, my arms and legs stiff and achy. I realized I hadn't gone running like I had last night in at least a week or two.

After eating a rather belated lunch, I was sure Rebecca would be out of school. Picking up the cordless phone on the way to my room, I dialed her phone number right from memory, and held it to my ear as I flopped onto my creaky little bed. I fidgeted with a lock of my hair as it rang a few times, and then clicked as my called was answered.

"Hello?" Rebecca's voice was distorted from its natural, beautiful sound as it carried through the receiver.

"Hey Rebecca, it's me, Leah." I said a little breathlessly, and flinched at how stupid I sounded.

"Hey!" She said, sounding far more interested than before. "What's up?" We started talking, and I asked her how her day was until she gave me an almost complete account of each class while I listened, completely enthralled as if she were telling a particularly fascinating news story. When she was done, the conversation redirected to my day, where I admitted I'd slept most of it away, woke up and ate half of the contents in my refrigerator. Then, summoning up my courage, I told her what'd been on my mind since seeing her last.

"You know, I really miss you. I wish I could be with you right now." I admitted, wriggling around on my bed and pulling myself into a sitting position, I bit my lip nervously as I waited for her response. The brief silence that couldn't have lasted more than a second or two seemed an eternity, just like the cheesy romance novels say.

"I miss you too. Maybe you can come over to my house. I don't have any homework or anything." I could practically hear the blush in her voice, and I felt so good right then I could have dropped the phone and ran all the way to her house without pause. To this day, I still don't know how I managed to keep my cool and sit still (except for that I was shaking all over).

"So, should I come over in say…a half hour?" I asked, trying to sound calm and collected, maybe a little attractive and mysterious.

"Yeah, that'd be good." She said, and I grinned, swallowing an excited giggle. There was a moment or two or silence before she spoke up again.

"Well, see you when you get here." She said awkwardly, and I liked to think that I detected a hint of anxiousness in her voice.

"Yeah, talk to you then." I said, unwilling to click the _end_ button. After a few more moments and awkward words, she hung up the phone and I jumped to my feet. I was a blur as I bolted around the house, slamming the phone on its base, thumbing through bland, holey tee shirts and feminine blouses, digging around in the mass of cut offs in my dresser drawers. I didn't want to look girly, and I certainly didn't want to look like hobo; I wanted to appear muscular and sexy, I wanted her to stare at me and feel just a little tiny fraction of what I felt for her.

When I showered, I scrubbed myself as hard as I could in steaming hot water, until my skin was raw and my hair was glistening, my under arms and legs shaved smooth all the while brushing my teeth. Once dressed, I combed my hair and slathered lotion on my skin, then paused to look in the mirror. I frowned and chewed my bottom lip a moment, then pulled off my shirt so that my blue sports bra was slightly visible underneath my white tank top. Grimacing and putting myself down, I jogged out to my truck and hopped in the driver's seat like a bunny rabbit, jamming the key a little harder into the ignition than necessary.

I sped all the way to her place, arriving at seven thirty exactly. I was pleased to see that the only car in the driveway was Rebecca's car. Checking my breath and smelling beneath my arms before I got out, I stuffed one hand in my pocket and knocked on the front door with the other. A rush of excitement flooded through my veins like a tidal wave as Rebecca opened up, smiling up at me and stepping aside to invite me in.

I slipped out of my shoes and placed them just to the right of threshold, and looked up to examine my girlfriend's beloved face. There were pink splotches littered all across her pale skin, and her short blonde hair was still wet, neatly combed to the side, little droplets of water dampening the collar of her shirt. Straightening, I rubbed my hands together, pursed my lips and then moved into her personal space as I wrapped my arms around her for a hug. She felt a little cool compared to my constant temperature of 104 Fahrenheit, and I hugged her tighter, transferring my heat to her. Finally letting go, we exchanged awkward hellos and decided on watching a movie in the living room. I could feel her eyes running over me appraisingly once my back was turned.

--

I dedicate this chapter to my beloved best friend and loyal pet Callie.

1/?/99 – 10/17/09

R.I.P.


	5. Complications

I do not own Twilight etc.

||= Finally My Turn =||

Sitting beside her in her living room was much more peaceful and certainly preferable over the movie theater. Not only was the volume much lower, but I was surrounded by everything Rebecca, if that even makes sense. Just me and her in the living room, watching some corny B grade horror flick as she sat close beside me on the big, soft living room sofa. The entire house smelled entirely of her, rather than buttery popcorn and body odor.

The movie we were watching wasn't scary in least to either of us. Of course, I highly doubted anything in the cinema could ever scare me. Somewhere in the first half hour of zombies running down screaming women, I worked up the nerve to subtly drape my arm over the back of the sofa, inching it down until the nape of her neck was cradled in the crook of my elbow. I shot nervous glances at her for the first few minutes, and was relieved to find she looked almost as nervous as I was.

My skin seemed to be hypersensitive, her now dry hair tickling my skin. Subduing a shiver, I drew in a deep breath, content throughout the rest of the movie. During the commercials before the next movie, I attempted to strike up conversation. As we talked, I nonchalantly curled my arm a little tighter around her, but just before the next movie started showing, she jumped up.

"I'm such a bad host; can I get you anything to eat or drink?" My stomach sank a little in disappointment at the loss of contact.

"No you're not. Water, please." I said. I would have followed her into the kitchen, but for the first time, I realized dozens of pictures hanging from a wall off to the far side of the room. Even though my eyes were sharp enough to see each and every one of them from where I sat, I still stood up and walked across the room to a particularly large frame holding multiple pictures. I examined each one in turn, grinning at how cute little Rebecca was. When she came back into the room, she moaned and set down my glass of water with a clink.

"Don't look at those." She grumbled, coming up behind me and placing one hand on the side of my waist to get my attention. Her touch was very light.

"Why not?" I said, dragging my eyes away from the photo I'd been studying. "You were adorable. Not that you aren't beautiful now, of course." I said earnestly, looking down at her with butterflies buzzing like hornets in my belly, unable to keep my grin from widening when she blushed, her eyes lingering on my chest just briefly. Her hand fell from my waist almost immediately, and she looked away quickly, then back to my eyes. A human wouldn't have caught any of it, but for the first time in years, I felt pride for my body.

"Oh whatever." She huffed disbelievingly. "You're the beautiful one." She gave an uncomfortable laugh. This time it was my turn to snort with disbelief, and I started to argue with her in a serious tone that would've put anyone on the debate team to absolute shame. She shrugged when I was finished, still red in the face, and I could tell she still didn't believe me.

"The movie's started." She noted offhandedly, looking back to the flashing screen. I nodded, but stepped into her personal space for a second time in the past few hours, cupping her cheeks in each of my hands and gently pulling her face to mine as I lowered my head. I could hear her heart hammering in her chest, something akin to a drum, and then my lips touched hers. It was the best feeling I'd ever had, and the best kiss, too. All nervousness seemed to leave me right then, as I allowed my left hand to slide back and into her soft hair.

Her mouth was soft against mine, and her breath tasted like the spearmint gum she was chewing. I pulled back briefly for a breath, and kissed her again, my eyelids half-closed and heavy as I watched her face. Her heart was still thundering, and her skin was moist with a bit sweat, her hands trembling. I pulled away, leaving just my right hand against her face, stroking her cheek back and forth with my thumb. Just from a simple kiss, between my legs was aching uncomfortably. Her smell was making me dizzy and even hungrier for contact. It took a different kind of strength to refrain from pulling her against me and taking things a little farther.

As I studied her, I kept my eyes trained on her face, scrutinizing her facial expression, coming to the quick conclusion that I was receiving a positive reaction. Crimson cheeks were virtually glowing, and she was smiling; shy and trembling all over as she stood with her back perfectly straight. She reached up briefly to touch my face, and it felt like the lower half might split down the middle, I was grinning so widely. The movie was already ten minutes past the beginning, but I felt like queen of the world as we sat together, my arm secure around her, no space between our bodies.

Somewhere through the middle, I was having difficulty ignoring that fact that our legs were touching, knees skin to skin. I don't know what it was about the simple observation, but it made my chest ache for some odd reason. It felt like I couldn't control the muscles in my face when she finally looked over at me to see what had caught my eye, and I was sure I was giving her some stupid sort of smile like the ones you see in cartoons. I pulled her a little closer, until her head came to rest against my chest, her breath warm and damp against my thin tank top, face no more than an inch or two away from my right breast.

The contact was exciting for me, and after a little while she finally began to relax into the position. When the second movie was over, she flipped off the TV after asking me if there was anything I wanted to watch. Her arm, very timidly, came around to drape itself across my stomach and I laced my fingers through hers, stroking the back of her hand gently, and for purely experimental purposes, flexed the muscles in my stomach, delighted as her face lit up. The words 'I love you' were sticking in my throat like a lump, scared that now wasn't the time to tell her. If I told her too soon, I would scare her, or she wouldn't believe me.

And that was when her mother came home. To say the least, she spoiled my mood completely when I heard her pulling into the drive way, some corny eighties love song playing on the car stereo. My face fell, and I took my last chance to kiss her as her mother slammed the car door outside, and clicked her way up to the front door in her high heels. A brief press of my lips to hers, and then a key was jammed noisily into the deadbolt, jiggling back and forth with irritating scraping noises. Rebecca sat bolt up right, her eyes wide as she cast a desperate look at the clock.

"_Eight?_ She's off an hour early!" She moaned. Smiling tightly, hugging her in a split second and then whispering a goodbye in her ear, I made my exit through the sliding glass door in the kitchen, just as the front swung wide open, squealing loudly on its hinges. She stared after me, and I waved as I strode away, wanting more than anything to go back inside. I saw her mom enter the living room, and with a sudden pang of worry I realized I'd left my shoes in her entry way.

Watching from the darkness at the back of the yard, I listened in as her mother asked about Rebecca's day. Then, watching Rebecca's face, she suddenly remembered my shoes, too. Making a hurried excuse about late homework, she dashed out of sight, and a few seconds later I could faintly hear the drumming of feet on the staircase. A second later the light in her bed room flicked on, and I let myself relax, knowing I hadn't gotten her into trouble. I watched her briefly, smiling as she fell into her normal routine, flipping through TV channels like the pages of a book.

Then, turning around, I jogged to the adjacent fence and hopped over it and into the wet grass of the front lawn. Glancing back longingly, I decided it was best I get a move on and get to patrol before Jacob could chew me out. When I was enclosed in the safety of the forest, I let the familiar tremors seize me, and all but pranced around as I reviewed my successful advances on Rebecca. I wondered if she would ever love me back. I would definitely be willing to wait, no matter how long. With a love like mine, I didn't know who wouldn't wait a million years or more.

The night seemed to slip right through my fingers, because the next time I glanced at the sky, black had changed to a soft orange and pink color. Feeling just slightly drowsy, I could just imagine Rebecca tucked under her blankets, sprawled out beneath them, maybe, hopefully, dreaming about me. I was sorely tempted to stop by and see her, but refrained when I remembered her mother would be up and about at this time. Reluctantly I turned around and made my way home. I crawled gratefully beneath my blankets, asleep almost as soon as my head touched down to the pillow.

When I woke, I was so hungry I could've eaten a whole cow. When I stumbled into the kitchen, dishes were already in the sink and the house was empty of all signs of life. Glancing at the clock, it was a little past one in the afternoon. After raiding both the fridge and pantry, I managed to make a meal out of a few eggs and a single slice of toast. I was miserable the entire hour and eighteen minutes it took for Rebecca to get out of school, flipping through the TV, switching the radio on and off and even trying to read a book, looking to the stove's clock, desperately willing the time to change.

I called her almost immediately after the clock turned two forty, when I was sure she would be home. I jammed the numbers so hard I was surprised I hadn't broken the family phone. On the third ring she answered. I immediately struck up a longwinded conversation, and I could almost hear the smile in her voice as we talked. Finally, the call came to an end when she said she had homework too, and we reluctantly said our goodbyes to one another.

Without her, I was bored out of my mind and went on patrol early. Once it was dark, I made a quick stop by her house to check on her, and then continued trotting through the forest when I caught scent of the Cullen's. I steered clear, not wanting to get mixed up with a bunch of bloodsuckers on the hunt, starting to backtrack until I came across a small stream. The cool water felt nice on my feet, and I dipped the lower half of my muzzle in thirstily. Then another wolf's thoughts joined mine.

_Hey, Leah. _It was Embry. As soon as our minds were linked, I could feel the stress and tension that fogged his mind. You could never hide anything from a fellow wolf; most of this anxiety was directed toward me and my imprinting on Rebecca. I could feel his insecurity, and envy that he hadn't imprinted before me. He felt that he deserved it more than I did. Licking my lips as I lifted my head, I greeted him in return. I immediately recognized his location through his eyes, which wasn't far from where I was. He was running to meet me.

His thoughts seeped into my head, and mine into his, updating each other on events since the last time we'd seen each other. I'd lost track of how long it'd been since I'd been on patrol with another wolf. I could feel his irritation as my thoughts and memories of Rebecca engrained themselves into his tired mind. I knew how it felt to have an imprinted wolf's thoughts of their special one constantly filtering into your head nonstop, when you felt utterly alone and had no one. Embry and I used to complain to each other about it daily.

Even if I tried, there was no way I could possibly keep Rebecca out of my thoughts for more than thirty minutes, even when distracted. It was a part of imprinting, as we both knew very well. As he padded into view, he looked tired even in wolf form. Almost reflexively I recalled our trip to the movie theater, where I'd first seen Rebecca. His lips curled a little at this thought, bristling just slightly.

_You know, before you imprinted, I was really hoping we could've been together. _

--

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Also, remember that this story is rated M, so there will be sex in later chapters.


	6. California

I do not own Twilight etc.

||= Finally My Turn =||

Needless to say, things between Embry and I were a little tense over the next few weeks. The funny thing was that I wasn't the source of the tension. I'd openly explained to Embry (as if I needed to), that I was deeply in love with Rebecca forever and always, and I wouldn't take it back for anything. Of course this irritated him, as expected, but he understood. Maybe a little too well. I had been the only person able to relate to his pain and vice versa for so long, it only made sense that we would most likely hook up if things continued as they had been. I sincerely hoped for his sake that he would imprint sooner rather than later after having to deal with him.

Without openly mentioning it to me, his discomfort with the fact I had imprinted on a member of the same sex was expressed to me in full detail. His homophobia was almost laughable. If I hadn't been in such a good mood, I might've fought him over it, but it seemed rather pointless. I was deeply reminded of myself after Sam dumped me for Emily. The same hurt, although under a tad different circumstances, was mirrored in his eyes. I finally knew what it must've been like for all the other wolves to have to deal with me and my constant depressing train of thoughts flowing into their brains. So all in all, I cut Embry some slack, and we went our own way, letting our subconscious minds clue each other in for the rest of the night. He'd been avoiding me since.

It was Saturday afternoon after a particularly long night of patrol with Jacob whenever the home phone woke me up, trilling loudly from the kitchen. It took me a few moments to come too, and then I was racing to the phone. I snatched it up on the fifth ring, not bothering to glance at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked, clearing my throat and rubbing my eyes, half grinning.

"Hey, Leah." Rebecca answered, sounding pleased. "Did I wake you up? You sound tired."

"Oh, yeah. It was about time I get up, anyway." I glanced over at the clock and grimaced. It was four thirty PM.

"I'm sorry. Want me to call you later?" she asked apologetically.

"No, no. I'm fine. A call from you is a nice way to wake up. So how are you?" I asked, heading back to my bedroom and sitting on my bed, scrubbing my fingers through my hair.

"Not much. I've just been hanging around the house. So, if you don't mind my asking, how come you sleep in so late everyday? Do you work nightshift somewhere in town?" I pursed my lips, trying to think up a believable excuse. I felt incredibly guilty that I couldn't tell her. I'd been lucky for quite a while since this was the first time my oddball sleeping habits had ever come into question.

"I stay up pretty late most nights. Mostly watching TV and stuff, you know. I'm kind of a night owl." I said lamely. I bit my bottom lip, hoping she wouldn't call me on it.

"Ah." She said, amused. "I never took you for an early bird, anyway."

"Well you're certainly not an early bird." I said, smiling. She chuckles on the other end.

"How would you know? Are you stalking me or something?" She joked playfully. I laughed weakly. It was funny in a sick sort of way that she'd hit the nail on the head.

"Yeah, definitely. Everyday." I said, wide awake. Then she paused.

"Well, the main reason I called was to tell you that I'm going to be gone all of next week. I'm going to California to stay with my grandparents over break, but I'll be back a few days before school starts back up again." The smile wiped off my face in an instant. Was it spring break already? I could feel a sinking in my chest.

"When are you leaving?" I asked, unable to keep the unhappiness out of my voice.

"I'll be flying out on this Sunday afternoon." She said, reading into my tone.

"Where in California?"

"San Francisco."

"I don't want you to go." I said honestly, my mood ruined.

"I don't really want to go either, but I haven't seen them in almost a year. I've been having a great time with you, and I'll miss you a lot. But I'll be back that Sunday. My flight will take off at ten, so unless we have the mother of all delays, I'll be back before nightfall." She explained, sounding reassuring. I didn't want to be reassured. I wanted her to stay in Forks where I could see her any time I wanted and protect her when needed.

"I'll miss you more than you'll know." I grumbled, dropping my head into my hand like a dejected puppy.

"I doubt that." She retorted, and my lips twitched into a small, half-smile.

"Don't. I don't know how I'm gonna live without you, Rebecca." I sunk my teeth into my cheek before I allowed myself to say _I love you_. It was still too soon, she wouldn't return my feelings.

"It's only a week, Leah." She says softly, but I can tell she's flattered. I can imagine her face brightening up.

"It'll feel like forever." I contradict. She laughs.

"Well I'm not leaving forever. It's only seven days not counting the Sunday I come home."

"If you left forever I'd die." I say, perfectly aware of how dramatic and childish I must sound.

"I wouldn't want you to die. Then I'd die." I can tell she's playing, but at the same time she's serious. It makes me feel good and irritated at the same time.

"I wouldn't want you dead if _I_ was dead." I argue.

"This is a really weird fight." She chuckles.

"Well I'm serious." I moan sadly. The thought of anything bad happening to Rebecca tears me up on the inside. In California I couldn't protect her. Jacob wouldn't let me go that far from La Push, and if I went, I didn't have nearly enough money to rent even the cheapest hotel for more than three nights. I felt bad enough that my date money for Rebecca and I was already eating up what little cash I had. I spoke up again before she had a chance to say anything else.

"Can I at least see you before you go?"

"Of course you can. I was thinking of that just now." I knew there was no way I could ask her to not go and see her family, and I was positive her mother would become suspicious if I drove her to the airport. I had to spend as much time with her as I possibly could while I had the chance.

"Can I come over now?" I asked, not even considering that I needed a shower and my breath stunk.

"Yeah, sure." She said, sounding a little surprised.

"Er, scratch that. I need to… freshen up." I explained.

"Ah. Talk to you later then."

"Bye, Babe." I said offhandedly, feeling like an idiot. Hopping off the bed, I bathed in record time. It was a miracle that Charlie or some other cop didn't pull me over as I sped like a madwoman into Forks. I took a moment as I sat in Rebecca's driveway to compose myself, then jumped out and knocked on the front door. She smiled happily when she opened up.

"Would you mind if we went for a walk? I've been cooped up in the house all day long."

"Not at all." I say, and she turned to pull a thick black jacket off the coat rack. I move aside as she steps out onto the front porch, helping her arms through the long sleeves. When she's done I pull her into a tight hug, careful not to hurt her.

I bury my nose in her hair, inhaling deeply as I rub one hand up and down her back. She hugs me around my waist, squeezing softly. I hold onto her for several minutes, unwilling to let go, feeling that if I do she'll jump on a plane right then and leave me. She can't possibly know how much I love her or what her absence will do to me.

"You're going to get cold without a jacket." She says quietly, muffled against me. I almost say "no I won't" but catch myself. I shrug nonchalantly.

"You can borrow one of ours." She makes no attempt to pull away. I pressed my lips to her hair. Not that I'd have let her go if she tried.

"Don't go." I mumbled, completely changing the subject. She's quiet for a minute, and I'm fairly sure I've lost her when she says.

"I wouldn't, but my mom would get suspicious if I just called it off the day before. Plus, we've already bought plane tickets for tomorrow and back. That'd be a huge waste of money. I doubt she'd let me stay even if I did ask." She sighed. I pouted, nuzzling the top of her head.

"Why'd you wait so late to tell me, anyway? A little warning that my girlfriend was going to take a six hundred mile plus trip would've been nice." I huff. She groans and buries her face in my belly.

"I was going to, but I kept forgetting. Every time I see you we always talk about all sorts of things and the trip would just slip my mind." My pout turned into a frown, and I pulled back just slightly to look down at her.

"I'm sorry." She says, looking up and meeting my eyes. I can't stay annoyed for long, looking down at those gentle blue irises.

"The last time I saw you we talked about mechanical pencils for almost two hours straight. It didn't occur to you to bring up the trip once in that whole conversation?" I complained halfheartedly.

"No." She mumbled guiltily. I sigh at her in mock disappointment, shaking my head teasingly as I pulled away from her fully, cupping her face and leaning down to kiss her lips. It only lasted for a few seconds, but I couldn't help but feel a little adventurous. I nibbled her lower lip just slightly, swiping the tip of my tongue over it before pulling back. Her eyes flutter, cheeks rosy red. I can never help but feel a little prideful whenever we kiss or I catch her checking me out.

"Let's go on that walk now, hmm?" I suggest, smiling as I kiss the end of her nose. She nods.

"Oh, wait, you need a jacket." She said, going back into the house and searching for one that was big enough to fit me. She frowned as she pulled a large, but very thin coat out.

"You'll freeze in this; let me go upstairs and dig through my stuff. I'm sure I have something thicker." I shake my head and catch her wrist.

"Its fine, I promise. I don't get cold very easy." I pull the jacket on, and even though it's the biggest that she has readily available, it's tiny on me. The little article of clothing pulls tight across my chest and sucks in around my stomach, and I smirk as I zip it all the way up, feeling Rebecca's eyes fall on me appraisingly when she thinks I'm not looking. Reaching out, I take her hand, which isn't a whole lot smaller than mine and thread our fingers snuggly so that our palms have no space between.

"You're always _so_ warm. I don't get how you do it." She says absently as we stroll down the driveway. My lips twitch again, and I shrug again. Halfway on our walk, we stop and I take her other hand, which was cold as ice, and stuck both under my shirt against my belly, delighting in her embarrassment. When we were almost back to her house, I made a daring move. I stood a few blocks away, clearing my throat and licking my lips.

"Rebecca, I was wondering if maybe I could spend the night with you? I mean, nothing sexual or anything like that, and I understand if you uncomfortable with it…" I trailed off, watching her carefully. She was stunned for maybe a second, her already flushed face brightening again.

"Yeah, I would really like that, but I don't know how we'd do that. My mom doesn't know that you're my girlfriend, but she'd still think it was kind of odd if you spent the night." I grin.

"Don't worry, that won't be a problem."

--

Please _**review**_.

Apologies for the slow update; I hope that there was enough dialogue for everyone whose been asking.


	7. Overnight

I do not own Twilight etc.

||= Finally My Turn =||

We lay on Rebecca's bed watching the screen of her TV, neither of us really paying attention. I was dressed in nothing but a white sports bra and a pair of cut offs, my back against the wall, breasts pressed to her back with on arm draped over her. There was no space between us, and I was loving every second of it. She snuggled closer every second or so, whether it was conscious or not I wasn't sure. Unfortunately for me, my libido was going absolutely berserk.

She was so close to me, touching, moving closer, it was making me crazy. I was sure she wasn't aware of it; I was had been working hard to keep myself under control and had, so far, been successful. It was painful to realize that the only thing between my stomach and her back was her thin tee shirt, but the worst of it, or perhaps the best, was the fact that I could smell her. Not just the natural perfume of her skin, but her excitement. I was thrilled both emotionally, mentally and of course physically by her body's natural reaction to our closeness, yet miserable as I struggled to contain myself. The ache between my thighs was agonizing, every movement of her body against mine sending sharp, painful jolts much farther south, leaving me to teeter of the edge of climax. I never knew someone could get so close to an orgasm without any stimulation whatsoever.

My eyes strayed away from the television screen to examine her room for the hundredth time; shelves lined with mountains of books, CDs and video games, a couple of band posters thumb-tacked to free spaces on the walls, trying very hard to distract myself. My gaze fell to Rebecca's exposed throat, my mouth watering to taste her skin. The tightness in my stomach was like a rubber band being stretched, close to snapping. I bent my head, swallowing hard and licking my lips, brushing a kiss over the exposed skin.

Hours of badgering myself went to waste; a leak in the dam resulted in a flood. I couldn't stop. One kiss just wasn't enough. Her heart beat stuttered at the first touch of my mouth to her flesh, but now it was threatening to pulverize her rib cage as I traced a racing vein with the tip of my tongue. She gulped, the muscles flexing in her throat. An unfamiliar sensation rose up inside of me, something akin to sexual arousal, but more primal, something unique to the wolf that resided in me. I choke back the growl that threatened to escape my chest as she shifted her weight, the friction of her movement rubbing the material of my bra against my aching nipples. My control lapsed slightly as I clamped my mouth over her pulse, sucking fiercely, one hand rubbing her stomach and side firmly.

"Leah…" She said quietly, her smell spiking, and I lifted my head, meeting her beautiful, shining blue eyes. She rolled over so that she was facing me, and I moved in to kiss her. I moved my lips against hers hungrily, slipping my tongue inside, rubbing her tongue with my own. I let out a low moan and slid one hand into her hair, snaking the other beneath her and pulling her tighter against me, breasts pressed firmly to hers.

I pulled back, breathless and panting. Her chest heaved against mine. I leaned forward, taking her bottom lip between my teeth, tugging softly before pulling it into my mouth, sucking gently. Was this too soon? Was I moving too fast? My brain and my body weren't connected. I moved one hand lower, cupping her left breast in my palm, rubbing my thumb in circular motions of the hidden nipple as it hardened beneath the material of her shirt. _Stop!_ I commanded myself, she wasn't ready. It was too soon; I knew I had to let her come to me. I couldn't rush things. Our relationship wasn't about sex. But I wanted to make her feel good, so badly...

Pressing my thighs together hard, I pulled my hand away from her chest and took a deep breath, wrapping my arms around her and cuddled her to me. She returned the hug and buried her face in my chest, and I was able to feel her warm, moist breath through the material of my sports bra. I bit my lip. After a while she went limp in my arms, asleep, and I stroked her hair for hours, hating the clock on her bedside table.

"I'm going to miss you, Rebecca. You have no idea." I told her, and she shifted in her sleep, draping one arm over my bare side. The connection of our skin touching made me ache. At eight the following morning was when I heard her mother's alarm clock screeching down the hall, and I stiffened, taking once last fleeting look at my girlfriend's sleeping form. All through the night she'd slept pressed against me while I lay wide awake watching her, and yet it still didn't feel like enough time. I studied her face carefully, taking in each detail before I kissed her forehead goodbye and (very unhappily) began to disentangle our limbs.

I grabbed a shirt from her closet before I slid her bedroom window open and removed the screen, peeking out cautiously to see if anyone was watching before I tossed one leg over the sill, then the other. I heard footsteps coming down the hall, and with one last glance at the Rebecca, I slid my butt off the ledge and dropped to the ground below. As I walked across the empty front lawn I could hear Rebecca's mother knocking on her door. I waved back as her head poked out the window, blinking after me.

I took the quickest route to the forest, stripping down and running straight for home. Even though I was exhausted, I couldn't stop watching the time, imagining Rebecca getting dressed and heading downstairs, eating breakfast, getting in the van and leaving for the airport. I felt sick at ten o'clock, imagining her stepping onto the plane and taking off, leaving me behind for a whole week. I felt like crying. I lay in bed for hours with Rebecca's shirt pressed to my face, thinking about her, wondering where she was and if she was missing me as much as I did her. I finally fell asleep.

My ears pricked when at the familiar creaking of my bedroom door. I sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes and trying to see who it was when a familiar smell reached my sensitive nose. I squinted into the darkness, the moon's light trickling in through the crack in my blinds.

"Rebecca? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to California!" I cried happily as she came into view, smiling. She climbed onto the foot of my bed.

"Shhh." Was all she said, reaching forward and pressing a single finger to my lips. I kissed the digit feverishly, reaching out to her, trying desperately to pull her into me when I realized that she was completely naked. My eyes widened, heart drumming wildly in my chest. Her smile turned to a grin, and she leaned forward, pressing her lips to mine, tongue delving inside my mouth. I moaned hoarsely, kicking the sheets off my legs.

She pulled back slowly, her hands working quickly to remove the clothing between us until we were both naked. I pulled her into me, my body tingling where our bare skin touched. She cupped my cheeks lovingly, taking my face in her hands and pulling me into another hungry kiss while my palms and fingers explored her body as thoroughly as they could until my hand came to rest between her legs. Suddenly becoming shy, she pulled away from my embrace and covered herself with her arms, motioning for me to lay back. I whimpered in objection, but obeyed as she retreated to the foot of my tiny bed.

After a few moments of silent pleading, she slid back up my body, parting my thighs as she went, kissing the tip of my nose as she entered me with a single, teasing finger. I let out a groan of frustrated pleasure, forcing my head back into my pillow as her tongue teased the corner of my lips. I was _so_ close, and yet her fingers kept an agonizingly slow pace, refusing to give me what I need, teasing me until I resorted to begging. I watched her beautiful face, wrapping my arms and holding her tight as I neared my peak. Almost there…

The phone trilled loudly from the kitchen, and I jerked awake with a start. It was bright outside, and my room was totally empty. My body felt like it was on fire, my sheets soaked with sweat. It took me several moments to actually grasp that it'd all been a dream, and by far the best wet dream I'd ever had in my entire life. The phone rang again, and I scrabbled to my feet. My hips felt heavy as I bounded into the kitchen, my underwear uncomfortably wet.

"Hello?" I wheezed into the receiver.

"Hey, Leah." It was Rebecca. I ran a hand through my damp hair and pulled out a chair. Plopping down, I asked how her how her flight was.

"Long." She grumbled, and I let out a soft chuckle. We talked for about a half hour until she had to go. As soon as we'd hung up I slunk off to the bathroom for a nice, hot shower and a little "me time" to get my head straight.

I guess I'd had it coming since I'd spent the night at her house. Being completely alone with the woman of my dreams in an enclosed space had just been asking for it, but the sexual part of imprinting hadn't hit me quite so hard until then. I saw it all the time inside of Jake's and Quil's head; the agony of looking but not touching, the war of instincts, feelings and conscience. Now that Renesmee was older, she found it entertaining to make things difficult for Jake, pressuring him into more than he'd bargained for. If not for Edward and Bella, he might've taken her up on the offer. Refusing her was probably the hardest thing he'd ever done.

And then that feeling… it was like I'd phased, the primal instinct that took over when I shut my human side off and let the wolf take over. It was an intense need for control, and I felt a totally new rouse of excitement as I watched her lay beneath me, neck exposed and utterly vulnerable. I'd seen the same experience through other wolves' eyes many times before, back when all the wolves were joined as one pack. Jared especially, which had been disgusting at times to see that girl, whatever her name was, and what he wanted to do to her. Feeling the wolf's possessive nature through the pack's collective had been awkward for me, to say the least.

Not for the first I found myself wishing I had a cell phone, or better yet, my own time. It was one thing missing Rebecca when I knew she was at home, snuggled beneath the blankets of her bed, but I always had the reassurance that I could get up at any time of the night and check on her at her house in Forks. It was something else completely to know she was in another state, hundreds of miles away, unprotected. If I had a phone I could at least text message her when her grandparents forced her to get off the phone, but if my time were my own, I could simple run to California. Not knowing if she was safe made me sick.

I made plans in my head for when she got home, promising myself that I'd call her before her plane took off and right after it landed to make plans with her for the evening. I would take her to as nice a dinner as I could afford, hug and kiss her to my heart's content. Until then I was going to wait faithfully at home. Of course, I was going to call her at least once a day until she got back.

--

I hope this chapter is ok.

**PLEASE** review.


	8. Alphas Suck

I do not own Twilight etc.

||= Finally My Turn =||

I was in a piss poor mood that entire week. I was a nightmare when I came around, and I wasn't in the mood to put up with Embry's shit. That Saturday before Rebecca came home, I was on the fight. In the first few days of her absence I stayed home all day, clutching the phone to my chest with her shirt hanging over my face, waiting for her to call me, until she told me her grandparents were sucking up all her time. Literally. I had absolutely no doubt that this was true, because almost all our conversations since the first call came to an abrupt end as her grandma burst in, griping about her staying up late when it was only nine o'clock at night.

I'd caved in on Wednesday, the third day of her departure. I'd sat in the forest searching for Jacob and the Cullens, and of all days, the bloodsucker's had to be on a hunting trip. I was sure Jake would be with them. It was past noon when he finally tapped into the collective. I ran to meet him as my thoughts fed into his.

'_Leah, no._' he growled. I continued running, pushing myself as fast as I could possibly go, chanting '_Please, Jake, please, please, please._' I skidded to a halt in front of him. Tongue lolling out of my mouth, I realized his mate was nowhere to be found.

'_Jake, please, what if it was Renesmee? Try to see this from my point of view!_' I pleaded desperately. He snarled aloud.

'_Leah, don't try my patience today. I said no, that's my final word._' I bristled, all thoughts of negotiating leaving my mind. I curled my lips and made a demand instead.

'_I'm going, with or without your permission._' The Cullen's made their appearance, or at least half of them. Jacob went stiff.

'_Leah, please don't force my hand…_' I lunged forward and clipped his ear aggressively with my teeth. There was only one thing that could make me stay. I honestly didn't think he'd do it. Jacob snarled, and puffed up to full height. I hated that being female made me smaller than him, weaker. But I was faster than he could ever hope to be. Speed could match strength if used properly, and bigger wasn't always better.

'_You can't make me stay away from her._' I turned my back on him, catching sight of Edward, whose eyes were fixed on me, no doubt picking my brain. His gold eyes were twinkling, one brow arched with interest. I growled, ears flat against my head as I brushed past him and his daughter. Even when I was a good twenty feet away from Jake, I was still able to feel his frustrating, as vividly as if it were my own, but also his pity. He understood where I was coming from, but to him, much like Sam, protecting the majority was more important than our mates, especially if it wasn't a life or death situation.

'_That's your opinion._' I snapped. '_I would let this whole town, the whole world, die before I let anything happen to Rebecca. It's not my obligation to protect these people. I could care less._' I'd spent long enough wondering around, totally alone. I loved Rebecca, more than anything. What good could possibly come of sacrificing my future wife, the one I was made for, for people who didn't even give a damn about me? I couldn't imagine the pain that would terrorize my soul. I would die inside. I wasn't like the others. Jacob may have suffered his own problems, but apparently he hadn't suffered enough.

I could see it in his thoughts before he made it a conscious command. I went stiff, bracing myself, but deep down I knew I stood no chance against my alpha's orders.

'_You will __**not**__ leave this town, Leah. Am I understood?_' the double voice rang in my ears, and I crumbled beneath its impact. I felt sick with rage, a sudden hatred of my friend longtime rising up in my chest, seizing my heart with scorching fingers.

'_Am I understood?_' he repeated as I attempted to recover, his authority gone. I was grateful that I'd left the seen; I could only imagine how humiliating it would've been if the Cullens had seen me drop to my belly.

'_Fuck you._' I phased, breaking our link. I only made it a couple of yards before I exploded, desperately trying to remain human for the time being. At least until Jake phased back.

Yelling wildly, complete naked, I launched my right fist at the nearest tree, pulverizing the bark with my fist. I felt nothing, adrenaline pumping through my veins, and after just one punch, I kept going until the tree broke in half and fell to the side. I took deep breaths before kicking the fur one last time, then watched the minimal damage to my knuckles heal before my eyes. I dropped down onto butt and leaned back against another tree, moaning as I buried my face in my cupped hands. I'd been sure I'd go absolutely insane before Sunday came.

I went home after a while and washed the dirt from embarrassing places, but that was about it. I lay in bed all of Thursday, only getting up to go to the bathroom. Later that day Seth dropped by to pay me a visit. He tapped the half open door to my room and then peeped in cautiously.

"Is it safe?" He called playfully, but I didn't laugh. I was cradling the phone to my chest like a baby. I'd already called Rebecca once on Tuesday, but she hadn't been able to talk. She wasn't allowed… I had to wait for her call.

"Whatever." I said flatly. He stepped in, then squatted down on the floor, crossing his legs and peering at me curiously.

"You know, if this is what imprinting does to you, I don't think I want to imprint." For some reason the comment pissed me off, and I glared daggers at my brother.

"It's the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me, that can happen to anyone; if the woman you loved traveled halfway across the country and only called you once a night for ten minutes at a time, you'd be miserable to." I said. Miserable was putting it lightly. More like the seventh level of hell. He shrugged.

"Once a night? What's up with that, aren't you two madly in love and all?" I was madly in love with her… but was she madly in love with me? I hoped so, more than anything. I wanted to tell her. Hell, I wanted to tell her everything.

"It's not her fault, it's her grandma. The old sow won't let her talk to me during the day, and then she even checks up on her throughout the night! I mean, God, doesn't she have something better to do, like watch a fucking soap opera or knit a blanket?" I snarled. Seth chuckled and raised his hands defensively.

"Hey, it's not my fault, don't bite _my_ head off." I let my own fall back.

"I miss her Seth," I moaned, "more than anything. I feel like I've been ripped in half. Hell, I have been ripped in half! Without Rebecca, I'm not whole! I'm nothing…"

"You should join the drama club." Seth said. I turned my head to him, staring into his eyes. His joking manner dropped and he crawled over to me on his knees, reaching out and squeezing my shoulder firmly.

"It'll be ok, Sis, I promise. She's getting back this Sunday, right? That's just three more days." I smiled for the first time since the previous Sunday, and chucked his chin lightly, like I used to when we were younger, before turning into giant hairy dogs turned our lives upside down. He sat back down on the floor, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So… tell me about this girl, Rebecca. What is she like? " He said. My heart jumped a little when he said her name. It was strange, hearing it come out of someone else's mouth other than mine.

"Perfect." I sighed. "Funny, shy, beautiful, smart, quirky. She's the only girl I've ever met who doesn't sigh at the mention of Romeo and Juliet, who's watched every single nature show every made, goes through books like tissue paper and hates corndogs. She's her own person, not some girl out of a story book who has something to prove, with fire in her heart and a dagger in her fist. And she isn't one of those stupid little bitches like Kim or Emily." I added.

Seth grinned widely. "Or Bella? Oh sorry, did I say that out loud?" I cracked my second smile of the day. "And by the way, I think that's the first time you've ever remembered Kim's name. Every other time I've heard you refer to her, it's always 'that girl' or 'what's her face'." I swatted his arm.

"Shut up." The smile wiped off my face as I thought about Bella. She was really the only outsider that had come in and fully accepted the whole vampire/werewolf thing with an open mind. Maybe a little bit too open, as was the joke, but what if Rebecca couldn't accept me for what I was? If I had a penny for every time that thought crossed my mind I'd be a billionaire. I continued on and on about Rebecca for almost three whole hours before Seth had finally had enough. Ruffling my hair playfully, he let out a mock sigh of annoyance as he left my room, addressing me as "lover-girl". I was glad he'd dropped by; he'd really cheered me up. Although my girlfriend's company was by far more preferable, he was the only other person that could get a genuine smile out of me. Rebecca called me later than night, and we actually managed to get in thirty minutes while she filled me in on her day and I gushed over her.

"Baby, I miss you so much, you have no idea. You won't be able to get away from me after you get back." I said, wishing I could hold her in my arms, kiss that gorgeous face.

"Why would I want to get away from you?" she chuckled. I grinned, my insides melting to a puddle of goo.

"I don't know… I stink?" I joked. She snorted on the other end.

"Yeah, right. You always smell good." My face burned with pride.

"Thank you. So do you. God, I miss your smell." I buried my nose deeper into her shirt. I missed her everything; her smell, her taste, that big, warm smile, pink lips, smooth skin, soft breasts… I licked my dry lips. I almost suffocated myself, I was holding the piece of clothe so tightly to my face.

"Shit, I hear my grandma." She hissed, my heart and stomach sank to the bottoms of my feet. Not yet, please not yet. I needed her. "Gotta go. I'll call you back if I can."

"Bye." I croaked, and the phone beeped, signaling the end of the call. The phone fell from my hand, and I flopped back on my bed, picking my pillow up off the floor and pressing it against my face as I groaned into it. When I finally pulled the feather pillow pack, a whole hour had passed, and I figured her grandma must've taken her phone. I realized my cheeks were wet, and I rubbed the back of my hand over my eyes roughly, wiping away tears. I didn't sleep that night.

I was at the last stretch of my sanity when Sunday finally arrived. I was running on six hours of sleep in three days and a large bag of chips, and yet I was so excited I could hardly sit still for longer than five minutes. I got a call at nine forty, and Rebecca rushed to tell me she was at the airport about to board her plane. I was so happy I was almost bouncing, choking down as much breakfast as I possibly could.

It seemed to take forever and day before I got the second call, telling me she'd landed at the airport. I was so close to jumping in my car and going to see her. The only thing that held me back was the alpha's, Jake's, orders. I couldn't stay angry for long. Not since my girl was coming home. I went back inside the house to count out my money; just enough for a nice dinner in Port Angeles. When the phone started ringing a third time, my mom grew suspicious as I tore into the kitchen.

"Who's calling you so much, Leah?" I'd already answered the phone. She was home. _Finally_ home.

She said that it'd be about an hour or two before she was able to get out of the house to see me, cuz of all the unpacking she had to do. I'd wanted to drive down to her house before she'd even gotten there, but she told me that she'd meet me on the La Push rez in her car. I was, unsurprisingly, antsy all while.

"Hey, be sure to save room for dinner. I'm taking you out tonight." I added just before she could hang up.

"Alright, I will." I went through my pre-Rebecca grooming habits, then began straightening the house up incase she came inside. My room was spotless when I finished it up. Just to keep myself busy, I sat down in the living room to watch a little TV. My mom still hadn't left to go to Charlie's yet.

"Do you have a date coming over?" she questioned. I turned around to face where she sat in the kitchen.

"Yes, I do." I said, holding her eyes.

"Who is he?" She asked excitedly.

"She. Her name is Rebecca; I imprinted on her back in December." My head snapped around to the window when I heard the sound of a familiar clunky engine. Jumping to my feet, I barreled out through the front door and passed my stunned mother. She waiting in the general area where we'd met; she didn't know which house was mine.

She caught sight of me as I bounced of the front porch of my house, and her car doors unlocked with a click. Wrenching it open, I half down across the passenger's seat to hug her. The angle was awkward, but I didn't let go. She wrapped her arms around my bicep right bicep, her hands cold against my hot skin. I nuzzled my face in her chest, my legs hanging outside. Her cheek rested against the top of my head.

"I'm so glad you're finally home. It was worse than I thought, you have no idea. Don't you ever leave me again, ever." I stared up at her face lovingly, and then scrambled into the car, shutting the door behind me. I tilted my head to the side and kissed her. Being in her car brought my wet dream back to life. Hell, I'd had one almost every time I'd gone to sleep since she'd left Washington. Our lips moved together, and I let pout a soft moan. I was reluctant to pull back for breath.

"I won't. I was so lonely without you. All I did all day was bake cookies and watch soaps. Not to mention we went to bed with the birds; 7:30 _sharp_." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Old people."

I smiled and laughed as she started the engine again, reaching out to take her hand in my. I threaded my fingers gently through hers, squeezing softly. Now I knew how it felt to be the bigger one in a relationship, and I liked it. Before I was a wolf, I'd always dated guys bigger than me, like Sam. Rebecca was tiny in comparison, and it made me feel strong. I could kick anybody's ass that hurt her. Actually, I'd probably kill them.

--

Visit myp profile and check out my poll to vote for the ending of Finally My Turn!

This is my longest chapter yet, and my quickest update.

Don't forget to **REVIEW**.


	9. Meet My Brother

I do not own Twilight etc.

||= Finally My Turn =||

That Sunday wasn't exactly what I'd planned; I'd forgotten that Jake's orders hadn't been lifted. Rebecca just smiled and shrugged as I apologized repeatedly about not being able to leave Forks. I felt guilt knot my stomach as I made up a lame excuse about getting into trouble with my mom and not being able to leave town. A part of me actually hoped she'd call me on my lie; I'd been taught than one lie always leads to another. That lesson was turning out to be painfully true. Being a wolf made things so much harder. Not for the first time, I found myself wishing I was human. In the end, we ate at a little café nearby that she picked out (because I insisted she choose).

We remained seated in our little booth, side by side, talking long after we'd finished our desert. I desperately wished she had some sort of errands to run, so that way I could have tagged along and spend more time with her. I was thrilled when she said she just wanted to hang out with me a little longer, since our waitress was giving us the evil eye across the café. It was ten thirty when she drove me home, and we were surrounded by trees on either side of the road. As I was staring at Rebecca, I caught a glimpse of sand colored fur through the gap in between two firs; without a conscious thought, I identified it as Seth. He disappeared as we neared the end of the forest, nearing the rez.

"Which house is yours?" She asked, looking around. I felt embarrassed pointing to the sorry little shack I called home. She didn't notice, and parked in front of the porch. She bit her lip, meeting my eyes nervously.

"What is it?" I asked, immediately worried. Even in the dim light I could see her cheeks take on a pink tint.

"I was wondering if it was ok for me to walk you to the door, you know, since you always walk _me_ to the door…" She stammered out, playing with her fingers.

"Of course." I smiled, chest aching as I leaned across the seat and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. She turned her head and returned it. I got carried away and almost forgot that we were sitting directly in front of my house. Reluctantly, I pulled away, and got out of her car. As we stood in front of my screen door, I had no room to care about how worn it looked, because I was far too distracted by her eyes staring into mine. It was like one of those corny scenes from a chick flick, but way better.

For the first time since our relationship began, Rebecca took the initiative, placing her hands on either side of my hips and standing on her tip toes as I eagerly bent down to meet her. Our lips brushed sweetly, and I stooped lower so that the soles of her feet were flat on the ground again, tongue sliding from between my lips. I glimpsed Seth out of the corner of my eye, approaching swiftly, just as her mouth opened for me, one hand leaving my hips and coming up to slide into my hair. I moaned into her mouth as her hand came to rest adventurously close to my left butt cheek, fingers twitching. I was so aroused I halfway considered taking her right there in my front yard.

"Hey, guys." Seth called, bouncing up the steps. Rebecca jumped back, startled, eyes wide like a frightened deer. I choked back on the urge to growl at him. I reached out, gently pulling my girlfriend back against me and pressed a kiss to her forehead. I cleared my throat gruffly.

"Rebecca, this is my brother, Seth. Seth, this is my girlfriend, Rebecca." I didn't let go of her, even as Seth came forward and stretched his hand out to shake hers. She reached out awkwardly from underneath my right arm, clasping palms with him.

"Nice to meet you." She said, giving him a shy smile.

"Likewise." He agreed, smiling tightly and giving me a funny look. I really wished he would go inside and leave me with her. An uncomfortable silence ensued, until Seth finally stepped back, smoothing his hair down and nodding his head.

"Er, nice meeting you." He said again, sidestepping us and going inside. Tilting her head back, Rebecca looked up at me and laughed a little, pressing a kiss to the underside of my chin.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, raising my eyebrows. She gave me a funny look.

"I thought you were going to beat him up or something. It's not like he was going kill me." She chuckled. I growled at her playfully, a sliver of anger snaking through my veins at the thought. If he even harmed a hair on her head, I was pretty sure he wouldn't be alive for very long, brother or not.

"Whatever." I said, nuzzling the top of her head with the tip of my nose. She snorted. I kissed her on the lips one last time, then let my arms fall to my sides, limp. She started to leave, and before I could stop myself, I felt the words bubbling up in my throat.

"Rebecca," I called, and she turned around, "I love you." The words came out strong and proud. Secure. The exact opposite of what I felt.

"I love you too, Leah." She said, her eyes locking on mine again. I thought my head was going to pop. Neither of us were willing to breaking the contact. Anyone who might've seen us probably thought we were crazy. A soft buzzing noise broke our silence.

"Shit." She hissed, digging in her pocket and retrieving her cellphone. "Hello?" There was a pause and she sighed. Looking up at me unhappily, she waved goodbye and hopped into her car, arguing with her mother all the way. I watched her car pull out and disappear from sight. I wished she could've stayed, more than anything. I just wanted to snatch her up and hug and kiss her, cuddle her and tell her everything, all my secrets. I briefly debated telling her that I was a wolf, a member of the pack that dedicated themselves to protecting the human race from vampires. Right then, I almost sounded heroic. If only.

"Hey Rebecca, I can turn into a giant hairball at will, wanna see?" I muttered under my breath, turning around and heading inside. Seth was draped across the sofa in the living room, flipping through the channels on TV. I felt lightheaded, and my legs were wobbling beneath me like rubber. She loved me back. My brother turned to face me, giving me a fleeting smile.

"Congratulations, sis." He said. He'd heard. For some reason, it seemed to finalize it, confirming that it hadn't been my imagination. She really loved me. Suddenly I felt like I'd been struck by lightening, adrenaline rushing through my veins. I needed to get outside and run.

I phased several yards away from the tree line, buzzing with energy. Embry's thoughts melded with mine. A wave of sadness greeted me, but I was too happy to give a damn. The connection was severed a few moments later as he changed back to a human, trying to escape my ecstatic train of thought. I ran for what felt like hours until I was so tired I could hardly stand. Sitting back on my haunches, tongue lolling to the side, I sucked in as much air as I could, the legs in my muscles burning from the strain. Too tired to make it home, I settled right there in the forest, and drifted off seconds later.

It was midday when I woke up with a crick in my neck, mouth dry. Getting to my feet, I stretched and yawned. My muscles burned and ached with the movement. I took a few experimental steps, grunting in discomfort. I worked myself into a jog, the stiffness in my limbs making every step hurt. I wandered off until I came to a clearing, where I was joined by a brown wolf.

'_Hey Leah._' Quil greeted me, our brains automatically clicking into the pack collective, updating one another. A memory of Rebecca was passed on to him. It slipped out before he could stop himself. '_She's ugly._' I bristled.

'_Shut the fuck up!_' I snarled. His demeanor immediately became apologetic.

'_Sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just…_' my hackles stood up straight, and I bounded forward angrily. He jumped back as my teeth snapped shut inches from his muzzle.

'_I didn't mean it, relax, Leah!_' My lips curled back over my fangs. He met my eyes wearily, panting softly. I grunted, turned and trotted off, wincing at the pain in my legs. It took me a while to get home, mostly because I'd forgotten to bring a spare change of clothes along me.

I took a nice, long shower, washing away all the dirt from my skin, wondering what Rebecca was up to. When I was out, I called her, well into the afternoon, and set it up to go over to her house. Giving myself a careful once-over, I sped thirty miles over the limit on the way to her house. When I got there, I almost tackled her I was so happy to see her. She just laughed and hugged me back, palms flat on my back. The muscles in my thighs ached as I kicked my shoes off and followed her upstairs to her bedroom. I took the steps much slower than I normally would have.

Lying on her bed, I playfully pulled her on top of me, fingers attacking her sides. She just snorted and swatted my hands away. I blinked up at her in surprise, and opened my mouth to ask her if she wasn't tickling when she seized my ribs. I jerked and let out a choked laugh as a devious smirk crossed her normally gentle features. Before I had a chance to protest, she had me rolling around, gasping for breath.

"Stop." I wheezed between fits. She just grinned.

"Why should I?" She teased.

"Because I'm sore." I said honestly, giving her puppy eyes as my chest heaved up and down. She paused.

"From what?" She asked, taking her hands away. I missed the contact.

"Er, exercise." It wasn't a complete lie. She rolled off of me, and I reached out after her. "Come back." I whined. She just chuckled, craning her head slightly and kissing the tip of my nose. One arm reaching around my chest, she cupped my biceps in her hands, massaging them. I melted under her touch.

"That feels good." I mumbled as I cuddled up to her, tucking my head beneath hers. She kissed my hair. I had a hard time staying awake, completely comfortable in her bed beside her, but some how I managed. We started talking about the following weekend.

"I'm sort of excited. My mom is going on a business trip, and she trusts me enough to let me have the run of the house while she's gone." She said proudly. I immediately pulled back.

"For how long?" I asked sharply. She shrugged.

"Just Friday night. I gotta pick her up on Saturday afternoon. Why?" Rebecca raised her eyebrows. I frowned deeply.

"It's not safe for you to be left alone that long." I stated, "I'll see if I can arrange it to where I can come over and stay with you." Her cheeks turned red and she laughed. I realized how it must've sounded, coming from her girlfriend. I felt my own cheeks warm up a little. I'd had wet dreams almost every night that week.

"Not like that, I mean, not if you don't want to," I flinched at how bad that sounded, "I'm just worried about your safety. I mean, what if someone broke in, or there was a fire? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let something happen to you." I wouldn't be _able_ to live if something happened to her.

"Then come over and stay with me." She said, hand coming to rest on my shoulder. I smiled. A whole night to spend with my girlfriend without having to be on my guard.

--

_**REVIEW**_ please, it ensures a faster update.

And also, be sure to vote in the poll if you haven't already!


	10. Our First Time

I do not own Twilight etc.

||= Finally My Turn =||

I went looking for Jake almost as soon as I left Rebecca's house. I regretted it. As soon as the question left my mouth, I could tell by the look on his face what the answer would be. I had to run patrol with Embry, which made things twice as bad as they already were. It was only fair, but it couldn't hurt to cut me a little slack just once, especially after the torture I'd gone through during my girlfriend's departure. He was turning into a real hard ass, like Sam. All he needed to do was get pissed and tear half of Renesme's face off and then they'd be identical. I told him so, and he went berserk.

Fur went flying, teeth snapping and claws ripping. It was what I needed. We were so loud that Quil came to investigate, and I was so angry I almost jumped on him, too. In the end, neither of us won the fight, but I took comfort in the fact that I had given him a run for his money. Standing there snarling at each other for several minutes, we locked eyes, daring the other to look away. After several minutes, Quil cut the silence with a soft whine. Head held high, I turned and left. When I got home, my mother bombarded me with questions. I could hardly escape her, and it was hours later before I got away. After that, I took to avoiding her.

Rebecca was visibly disappointed when I told I wouldn't be able to stay with her because I had some "personal things" to take care of. It made me feel that much worse knowing she wanted me to come over just as bad as I wanted to be there. The possibilities made my mouth water. My dreams would've made a porn addict feel at home, always waking up with soaked underwear and sweat slicked skin. They were always so vivid, making me crave her that much more each time I saw her. I loved being near her, the natural perfume of her skin swirling in my nose, the feel of her soft skin, everything about her, but as much as I hated to admit it, my body had needs, too. I longed to move past kissing on the lips and nibbling her neck, but was afraid of what might just be too much for her.

"Its fine, Leah. I understand that you have things to do. I know you better things to do than hang out with me all the time." She said, smiling gently. She was wrong; she was my life. There was nothing I'd rather do more than spend time with her.

"Don't be so sure of that." I sighed, a whole new wave of anger washing over me. I wished I could deck Jake in the face. Renesme seriously needed to do him. Maybe he wouldn't be such a dick all the time, without all that sexual tension. Maybe. Rebecca leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"You're so sweet." She murmured against my skin. I closed my eyes, drinking her in.

"You're sweeter." I said and lifted my head, nipping her lower lip with my teeth. She let out a little laugh and pressed her lips to mine.

"Liar." I opened my mouth to argue, but became far more interested in the way the muscles in her throat flexed when she swallowed. Friday afternoon all I could think about was how she'd be home alone, watching TV all by herself. She'd mentioned that her friend might come over and stick around for the night, but it still upset me. I couldn't help but feel jealous that it wasn't me that'd be keeping her company.

After a firm discussion with Embry, it was decided that my shift would be over at sunup. Just before nightfall, I took a shower and called Rebecca, gushing love over the phone as I gathered an old flannel shirt and a pair of cutoffs to take out with me. When it was time to leave, we had a ten minute long good-bye. As I was walking to the forest, I glanced up at the sky to see the dark, steely thunderheads blowing in. No doubt there would be a storm. It'd be a long night.

I tied my clothes around my ankle with a long piece of string before I phased, a sense of calm settling over me as I stared around at the trees that enclosed me. I wondered if there was a place where Rebecca felt the same sort of peace. I stretched my claws, raking them through the soft soil beneath my feet, inhaling the smell of the forest and the oncoming rain. Being a wolf, it was a part of me, what I was. I sniffed the bark of a nearby pine, then broke into a trot, taking in the sounds of animals scurrying, feathers rustling. Everything about it was so familiar, second nature to me. The feeling was built into me, as it was all the other wolves.

I heard the fat droplets of water hitting the ground a mile off before they reached me. Embry wasn't pleased about the weather, but got over it after a little while. We were more or less ignoring each other, which was difficult to do when your brains are linked together, but we managed. His mental notes about his surroundings drifted into my thoughts, my own filtering into his. Personal thoughts were pushed aside, so when my girlfriend passed through, he just focused a little harder on what he was doing. We were soaked to the bone after just two hours of being out, the clothes we'd tied to our ankles covered in mud; it gave us something to bitch about, thus starting up a conversation. In our own way, we patched things up just by griping to one another. For most of the night, things were fine. Then Seth tapped into the collective.

'_Leah, someone just called the house, I think it might've been Rebecca, but the line got disconnected. I think something might be wrong…_' My insides felt cold, like they'd been replaced with ice.

'_Oh no._' I launched myself in the direction of Forks at breakneck speed, faster than I'd ever gone in my entire life. My shoulders clipped trees as I went, branches snapping across my face as water poured down from the sky, battering my face. Neither of them tried to stop me.

I burst from the trees, tremors rippling through my body as I phased a second time. I half ran as I struggled to pull my sopping wet clothes on, not stopping once as I flew across the street, barefoot. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I hopped fences, imagining what could've happened to Rebecca, why she'd call. So many horrible images flitted through my mind. I could feel my throat constricting, panicked tears pricking my eyes. I should've stayed with her, I should've disobeyed. There were no cop cars lined up in front of her house.

Chest heaving, I hammered the door with my fist. I wanted to call out, yell something, but couldn't. If the door didn't open in the next few seconds, I would tear it off its hinges. What if someone had snuck inside? I could hear nothing from the inside, just the rain pouring down. Just as I was about to break down the door, it opened, revealing a bleary-eyed and very frightened Rebecca. I stared at her with wide eyes, heart racing as she looked up, just as surprised to see me.

"Leah?" She blinked. At first I couldn't move, couldn't speak. Relief washed over me like a tsunami in Japan, flooding me. "Leah, is everything ok? Why are you here?"

"I… Seth said you called. I thought something had happened to you, God... I ran all the way here. I'm sorry I woke you up." I was standing on her front porch, soaking wet, hair plastered to my face, quivering with exhaustion. All I could thing was, She's safe, over and over again.

"I did?" She croaked.

Her eyes took me in as we stood there in silence, and I realized that there was only one button holding the flaps of my shirt closed, the zipper to my cutoffs undone. I had no bra or underwear on beneath. I could see lust swimming in her irises, and heat washed over my skin. I was surprised the water on my skin didn't evaporate. Stepping forward, I pressed myself against her and kissed her mouth. My tongue pushed into her mouth eagerly, my arms wrapping around her tightly, palms pressing flat against her back.

"You're soaked." She mumbled when I pulled back for breath. In more ways than one, I thought. "I have some dry clothes upstairs you can use, if you want." I nodded. Screw Jacob, I was staying.

Stepping inside, I closed and locked the door behind me, then followed her up the stairs to her bed room. There was a single red lamp on in the corner, which was the only source of light in the room, illuminating her perfectly as she dug around for a tee shirt in her closet. I slid up behind her and gently took hold her shoulders, pulling her back to me. I kissed her again, nibbling at her lower lip, holding her hips to mine. I moaned into the kiss, roaming her back with my fingertips, the bare skin of my stomach rubbing against her shirt. Her eyes met mine again, then settled on my chest, the single button in our way.

My breath caught in my throat as her shaky fingers undid the fasten, the flaps falling open. The wet material caught at my nipples. Licking her lips, she pushed it off my shoulders, baring my breasts to her. The hunger in her eyes made warmth rise in my chest, between my legs aching painfully. I needed her to touch me, badly. Tentatively, she cupped my right breast, squeezing gently, her thumb brushing over the hardened tip. I gasped for breath, biting down on my lower lip. Leaning forward, she took my nipple into her mouth, sucking softly.

My head fell back, moaning low in my throat. I cradled her head to my chest, brushing her bangs from her eyes. Reaching down between us, she undid the button to my cutoffs, and they fell down my legs, hitting the floor with a soft thud, leaving me completely exposed to her. Taking a deep breath, I gently pushed her away, picked her up, and took her to her bed, laying her flat on her back as I climbed over her. I straddled the tops of her legs, attacking her mouth and neck with my tongue. Somewhere in the mess, I pulled back just long enough to help her pull her shirt over her head.

I pressed myself against her hungrily, skin to skin, lips covering every last bit of exposed skin I could find. I maneuvered lower and lower, trailing open mouthed kisses over her chest and belly, until her pajama pants got in my way. I undid the ties and pulled the elastic, along with her underwear, down her legs. She shifted, embarrassed, probably having second thoughts. She opened her mouth to say something, but I kissed the inside of her thigh, nipping the soft skin. The smell of her, like before, was driving me insane, the primal side of the wolf making its presence inside of me known. I needed to be in control, I needed her.

She moaned as I blew cold air onto her slick labia. I spread her legs apart easily, moving between them and then placing them over my shoulders as I dipped my head and touched her with the tip of my tongue. Rebecca's eyes fluttered but remained open and fixed on me, a shaky sigh escaping her chest. Her hands tangled in my damp hair, holding me close, making my chest ache with pride. My tongue brushed over her clitoris repeatedly, and she began to breathe harshly, soft grunts and moans escaping her, much too soft for human ears to pick up. I pushed closer and wrapped my lips around clitoris, suckling hard.

Her upper body curled forward slightly as she released, her stomach clenching and thighs squeezing around my face. I moaned softly, and with a few last laps of my tongue, I lifted my head. I licked my lips clean of her, staring her in the eyes and moving upward to place a brief kiss on her lips. Her face was so beautiful and tired, skin glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. The way she looked at me couldn't be described in words. Her left hand rose up to touch my face, tracing my features with the tips of her fingers; eyebrows, eyelids, nose, lips, chin. They trailed lower, over the flexing muscles of my throat, the hair on the nape of my neck, collarbones, the swell of my breast, nipples, each rib, my abs and bellybutton, until they finally came to rest between my legs.

I spread my thighs apart in encouragement, taking hold of her wrist as I leaned forward and kissed her mouth. I drew in a lungful of air and closed my eyes for a moment, leaning my head back onto the mattress, relaxing as best I could, and watched her. I'd never been so aroused in my entire life. She ran an experimental finger over my entrance, and I jerked slightly, letting out a low moan of appreciation. The same finger trailed upwards, and began to rub over my clitoris. She pressed harder and moved a little faster as I neared my peak, but stayed gentle even as I began to squirm, my moans getting louder. She kissed me just as I reached my climax, swallowing my cry.

Her beautiful blue eyes searched mine as I lay back, panting breathlessly. It was the best sex I'd ever had, the hardest orgasm. I smiled at her sleepily, and pulled her naked body to mine, enjoying the feeling of our skin touching. She wrapped her arms around me, burying her face in my neck as I tugged her sheets up over our legs, leaving our upper halves exposed. She wouldn't need a blanket as long as we slept in the same bed; I was warm enough to make her sweat.

"I love you, Leah." She mumbled against my throat.

"I love you too, Rebecca." I said, smiling, and fell asleep a few minutes later.

--

_**PLEASE**_ review.

I'm sorry if that was too graphic for anyone. I've had that sex scene stuck in my head since before I published the first chapter to this fic back in '08.

The poll deciding the ending of "Finally My Turn" will close once the 11th chapter is posted. There is currently a tie between epilogue with baby and epilogue without baby (due to a voting accident). If this tie does not break, I will decide the ending myself.

And it had been decided that 'Finally My Turn" WILL end at chapter 13.


	11. Show You

I do not own Twilight etc.

||= Finally My Turn =||

When I woke up the next morning, the sheets were lying in a heap on the floor, and Rebecca was fast asleep next to me, wrapped in my arms and fully clothed. I might've thought I'd dreamt the previous night's events if I wasn't butt naked. A huge grin stretched across my face, and I tightened my arms around her, kissing her forehead softly and nuzzling her hair with the tip of my nose. She began to stir, her eyes cracking open and then focusing on me. I didn't give her time to get the morning-after awkwardness going, smiling down at her lovingly.

"'Morning, beautiful." I cooed, bumping noses with her affectionately. She smiled warmly in return, drawing in a deep breath and pressing her forehead to mine.

"More like afternoon, sexy." She smiled, glancing over at her alarm clock and laughing a little. I squeezed her to me, then let go of her. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned, chest pushing out and toes flexing. It was cute. I ran a hand through my hair and rubbed sleep from my eyes, and then reached out to touch her face. I looked her over once, taking in her tee shirt and pants once more.

"When did you put your clothes back on?" I asked. Her face turned red and she averted her eyes.

"Uh, a little while after you went to sleep." She said, her eyes shifting from her far wall to my still naked body, taking me in.

"Why?" I pouted. She shrugged uncomfortably.

"I didn't want to sleep in the nude, with everything hanging out." She mumbled, shrugging. I pooched my bottom lip out.

"But I wanted everything to hang out." I whined playfully. She laughed a little, disbelievingly, but she knew it was pointless to argue with me. Her eyes caught on my breasts, scanning lower. I smiled, flattered by the praise in her eyes. She blushed a little darker.

"Like what you see?" I smirked, shifting so that my chest stuck out, opening my legs just slightly. She swallowed hard, looked up and held my eyes.

"Very much so." She admitted. My smirk widened to a grin, and I tugged her into a kiss. She pulled back weakly as I pecked her lips breifly.

"Morning breath." She protested weakly. I just snorted and pulled her back again, nibbling her lower lip as my left hand slid up her shirt, rubbing over the small of her back. I could smell her getting excited. I worked her pants down her hips a little, tracing shapes on her skin. She quivered just slightly.

"I love you, Leah." She said offhandedly, bringing my exploring hand to a standstill.

"I love you, Rebecca." I nuzzled her cheek, wrapping her up in my arms once more. She snuggled into my chest. We lay like that for several minutes as one of her hands crept down my side and around my back, slipping down to grab a handful of my butt. I laughed. She gave it a little pat, snickering as she kneaded my flesh. There was a loud buzz from the bottom of the bed, somewhere around our feet. I jumped slightly, sitting up to investigate. Another buzz. A light glowed from beneath the blanket. I stuck a hand down and my fingers met hard, warm plastic. I retrieved her cell phone, which was receiving a call, and handed it to Rebecca. She flipped it open.

"Hello?" She said. I could hear her mother's voice on the other end. She rolled off the bed and stood up, starting to pace as she listened.

"Ok. See you then." She concluded after a few minutes, snapping the phone shut. I did some thinking.

"I think you fell asleep on your phone." I laughed. She blinked, eyebrows knitting together as she thought about it. After a moment, she let out an embarrassed chuckle.

"Yeah, I think I did." The call from last night suddenly made sense. I rolled onto my back and laughed again.

"What's so funny?" She asked, coming to sit beside me.

"I think you rolled over on your phone and called my house. You not answering, getting disconnected, it makes sense. It's just like butt-dialing, but worse. All that panic… But I can't say it wasn't worth it." I admonished, turning my head to look at her. Her face was rosy all over again.

"It was." She agreed wholeheartedly, embarrassed. With two gentle fingers, I turned her to face me.

"You have beautiful eyes." She noted, one hand coming up to rest on my cheek, stroking the corner of my left eye.

"You have beautiful everything." I retorted. That gentle smile of hers crossed her face, blue irises softening. I felt warm inside, aching all over, wanting to make her feel good all over again. Her stomach growled just as I moved to pull her against me. I paused, and looked down at the swell of her belly through her thin night shirt. Rather than having sex again, I got dressed in some clothes she lent me, then went down stairs and ate breakfast. I could've eaten a whole cow, but I somehow managed to refrain from stuffing my face.

"So when is your mom getting here?" I asked, sinking my teeth into my third, juicy bacon strip. It was delicious.

"Her flight lands at three thirty." She said, slathering grape jelly on some toast. I glanced at the clock. Twelve o'clock exactly. We were silent again as we ate, lost in our own thoughts. Mine were wondering to last night again, what it'd felt like to give her pleasure. The feeling was, as stupid and cheap as it sounds, intoxicating. I wanted her all over again. I would love to take her right then, on her kitchen table. I was turning into a love-crazed nymphomaniac, except there was only one person I would ever want in my life. Then guilt set in.

Whenever I'd imagined us having sex for the first time, she always knew I was a wolf. There were no secrets between us. She knew everything about me; my past, Sam and Emily, the vampires, my duty, my pack and position. I'd always liked the idea of flaunting the fact I was second in command, the only thing that made me proud to be what I was. But she didn't know these things. Not one. I had been too much of a coward to be honest with her. But she said she loved me, and she wasn't a liar. She meant it, I knew that much. But what if she couldn't accept me for what I really was, a giant, hairy, vampire-shredding wolf? I pursed my lips, making my mind up. I couldn't keep lying to her like I had been.

"Rebecca, I uh, I have something to tell you." I choked out in a rush. She stopped brushing crumbs from her shirt and looked up, eyebrows raised. She looked a little worried.

"What is it?" She asked. I opened my mouth to blurt it out, but stopped. There was no way she would believe me. She'd think I was completely off my rocker. I had to "demonstrate". I bit my lip and shook my head, already regretting my decision.

"Shit. I can't really _tell_ you, but I can _show_ you. It's weird, but…" I shut my mouth, studying her face. The worry increased, her shoulders tensing.

"It isn't bad, is it?" She asked softly, starting to look scared. I realized what she must've thought. I waved my hands and shook my head.

"No, no, nothing _really_ bad. I'd never break-up with you, Rebecca. That's not it. It's just something…" I searched for the words, "with me." I finished lamely. She blinked, visibly calming as I got up and moved around the table to pull her into a hug, stroking her hair.

"Rebecca, I'd never dump you, _ever_. I love you. I'd die before I hurt you." I said. She reached up and stroked my arm up and down, nails scraping my skin softly. It felt good.

"So, what are you gonna show me?" She asked after a brief silence, looking me over. I grimaced.

"You'd never believe me if I told you." I said, unable to hold her eyes. Please don't reject me, I thought. Her eyes stayed focused on my face.

"Leah, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned again. I shrugged and put on a weak smile that I knew wouldn't fool her.

"Nothing, it's just… I don't know." I shook my head. "I can't show you here. Do you want to get dressed?" I asked offhandedly, trying to divert the conversation. She gave me a funny look and got to her feet, taking my face between her palms.

"Leah, whatever it is, I can tell it's bothering you pretty bad, but I trust you. You don't have to worry. Nothing could make me not love you." She pressed a kiss to my lips, and I devoured the attention hungrily. When she pulled away, I could hardly catch my breath, wanting more, but didn't have it in me to hold her in place. I didn't feel I had the right. Her words made me ache. She climbed the stairs, and I followed her example a few minutes later.

I found her in the bathroom, a pair of fresh clothes laid out on the counter as she turned on the hot water for the bathtub. I would've loved to get in the shower with her, wash her hair and body, but I needed some time to myself to think, or more likely, fret. When she was out again, I was almost overwhelmed with anxiety, wanting to hold her and never let go. She ran her fingers through my messy hair, comforting me. Would she do the same when she knew what I really was? Gathering my damp clothes from the floor of her room, we left a few minutes later, setting out.

"I don't have my truck. Would you mind if we used your car?" I asked. She blinked.

"Sure. But if you don't have the truck, how'd you get over here?" I waited by the passenger's door.

"I ran." I said truthfully.

"But you said Seth called. You ran all the way from your house to mine?" She asked skeptically. I shook my head.

"I was in the woods." She ran back inside to grab her keys, locking the door behind her. I wondered what was going through her head as she turned the key in the ignition.

"Where to?" She asked.

"The forest." I said quietly, buckling up. Her eyebrows raised, but I said nothing.

"Anywhere in particular?" She pressed. I shook my head. The drive was miserable, my guts knotting, palms sweating, shaking all over. She pulled up to the outskirts of the forest not too far from her house. We hiked out just a little ways, but not too far, so that way if she panicked and ran, she would still be able to find her way back to her car.

"What are you doing?" She yelped as I began undressing. I slid her shirt off over my head, taking off her sleep shorts and panties, folding them all and handing them to her in a neat pile. I stayed quiet as she reluctantly took the bundle from me. I held her to me tight, inhaling her smell, and then stalked away.

"Stay back." I warned. She nodded slowly, making a face. "I'd never hurt, Rebecca." I reassured her one last time, making sure there was a good fifteen feet between us. Taking in a deep breath, never breaking eye contact, I phased, letting the tremors ripple through my entire body. Her eyes widened, mouth falling open as she stumbled back a few steps. A natural reaction, to be expected, and yet it still hurt, but at least she didn't run, or scream. I kept myself low, belly dragging on the ground, ears laid back and tail between my legs. I almost wished there was another wolf around, for moral support. Better yet, Seth.

'_Please don't be scared._' I chanted in my head, over and over again. '_It's me, Leah. I love you, and you love me. Please, God, remember what you said to me._' I whined softly, taking a careful, slow step forward. The clothes she'd been holding fell to the dirt as she continued to gape. I whined again, moving a little closer. She didn't try to get away.

Afraid I'd scare her if I tried to go to her, I lay down and put my head on the ground, wagging my tail slightly, continuing to whimper. I began to pant, trying to ease my anxiety. I wanted her to know she could come to me, wanting, needing her to touch me. I wanted her to accept me so badly. I wouldn't, couldn't live without her, even if she was terrified of me, or perhaps disgusted. I could only imagine what it would feel like to realize you'd made love with a woman that could turn into a giant, furry dog. The muscles in her throat flexed as she closed her mouth and swallowed.

"Leah?" She squeaked. I raised my head, ears perking.

'_Yes, it's me._' I thought desperately '_Don't be afraid._'. She took a cautious step toward me. I stayed still, yet another low whine escaping me. Although she was still obviously shocked, she approached me, closing the distance between us. Her hand extended shakily, unsure whether she should touch me or not. I raised my head, gently butting her palm with my nose. She eased down onto her knees, her other hand coming to rest on my brow. She rubbed my gray fur between her fingers, eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Wow." She said finally. "So this is what you meant." She fell back on her butt, continuing to pet my head gently. I tilted my head to the side, then craned my neck and swiped my tongue over her cheek. I set my head in her lap, looking up at her with as puppyish an expression as I could manage. She laughed weakly.

"Wow." She said again, a smile creeping over her features. I thought my heart was going to jump out of my throat. Her reaction, as far as I could tell, was positive, but I had to be sure. I got to my feet, lowered my upper body and pressed our foreheads together, staring into her eyes. She wrapped her arms around my muzzle, hugging my head. When she let go, I turned and trotted away, phased back, then rushed back to her. She stood up on shaky legs. My eyes searched her face for any sign or rejection, but found none.

"Please," I begged breathlessly, "I know it's weird, and a little bit scary, that's why I didn't tell you sooner, and I'm so sorry I lied, I never meant to let it go for so long. I…"

"God, Leah, you get more and more fucking amazing every time I see you." She interrupted me as I babbled. The words caught in my throat, a choked breath escaping my aching lungs. I yanked her against me, scooping her up, kissing her face feverishly. When I set her down again, I buried my face in the crook of her neck. It took me a moment to realize I was crying.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked finally, hugging me.

"I-I was," I hiccoughed, "afraid you wouldn't accept me. I thought you'd be disgusted and hate me, be scared and run away. I was afraid you wouldn't love me anymore." I moaned pitifully.

"Wouldn't love you anymore?" She snorted, "I couldn't do that even if I tried. I'd never be disgusted by you, or hate you, ever. Sure, it was a bit shocking, or a lot, but still. I mean, that was pretty fantastic. The most incredibly thing I've ever witnessed in my entire life. Assuming I'm not dreaming, of course." She pinched herself.

"You're not." I reassured her breathlessly. She nodded slowly.

"Good." I pulled her into a deep kiss. She moaned slightly, returning it.

"This is sort of weird, being in the boonies with you, butt-naked in all your sexy glory, you know?" She chuckled. I smiled shakily.

"So, it doesn't freak you out that your girlfriend can turn into a wolf?" I questioned her. She shook her head vigorously.

"No. I mean, how many girls can say that their smoking hot girlfriend can change into a giant wolf?" She sounded a tad hysterical.

"Not many." I mumbled. I felt lightheaded. "There's so many things I can tell you now."

"Then tell me." She chuckled. I spent well over two hours telling her _everything_, from Sam to imprinting, my changing, the pack, vampires. I couldn't get it all in, but I did my best. I went on to describe how it felt the first time I saw her in the movie theaters, the immediate, overwhelming love that had resulted in a chance meeting. She listened to the whole thing in rapt, asking questions that I was happy to answer.

"So much makes sense now." She said slowly. I smiled lovingly. "Now would you mind putting some clothes on, please? You have no idea what a turn on it is with you out here, all alone and naked in front of me. A definite distraction." I smirked deviously.

"If it's such a turn on, why don't we just have sex out here? It's not like anyone will see or hear us. I could take us a little deeper into the forest, find us a nice, soft place…" I enticed. The idea had me excited, too. She opened her mouth, about to agree, when her phone started buzzing in her pocket again.

"God damn it!" she hissed, whipping it out. "Hello?" It was her mother. She bristled. We'd both forgotten about her.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I was ah, asleep. Lost track of time. I'll be there in a bit... _Yes_, I will make it up to you. Bye." She sighed in exasperation. Our eyes met. I really wanted to have sex in the forest, but knew she had things she had to do.

"Do you need a ride home?" She asked reluctantly. It was clear by the look on her face she'd much rather stay with me. With some effort, I shook my head no. It took me a few minutes to convince her that she should take the clothes she lent me home with her and that I would be fine on my own to run back home, but eventually she gave in. After exchanging 'I love you's for the second time that day, she left to go get her mother.

--

_**REVIEW**_ please.

Anyone else think that there should be one more sex scene? And this story breaks the new record for longest chapter at seven and a half pages.

Epilogue with baby wins at 9 votes! Thanks to everyone who voted, and I'm sorry to those who weren't happy. _**PLEASE**_ don't stop reading just because there is a baby!


	12. Coming Out

I do not own Twilight etc.

||= Finally My Turn =||

Rebecca was on my back as I launched myself from between trees, showing off for her as her arms and legs squeezed around me, fisting my fur. I slowed down as we reached our destination, a remote little place deep in the forest where we could be absolutely alone. I lowered myself to the ground as she slid off my back, feet hitting the ground with a thud, her short hair a sexy, windblown mess. I phased a few feet away, completely at ease as she watched. It'd been well over two months since I'd revealed myself to her. I brushed my hair back from my eyes and bent down to untie the blanket and my spare clothes from my ankle. Approaching her, I spread the cover over a soft patch of moss.

Smiling at her lovingly, I pulled her against me, kissing her mouth hungrily. My tongue flicked at her lips as her arms wrapped around me, hands sliding over my back, nails scraping softly. I gently laid her down, undoing the buttons of her shirt, nibbling exposed skin as she stroked my head, eyes following my every move. Running my hands up and down her sides, I caught her nipple between my teeth through the material of her bra, reaching beneath the other cup to roll the tip of her left breast between my fingers. She panted quietly, squirming beneath me just slightly.

My hands gently stroked her ribs, encouraging her to lift up so I could undo the snap that was holding her bra on. Rising up for me, I tossed the article of clothing off to the side, licking and sucking at the flesh hungrily, her hands cupping the back of my head, holding me to her. I moved my head to the side, biting the swell of her breast softly, one hand moving to rub across the soft skin of her stomach, tracing the curve of her bellybutton lightly. I shifted a little lower, kissing her ribs as I teased the waistband of her underwear.

Moaning softly, she pulled me back to her face, kissing my mouth roughly. I groaned when she bit my lip, drawing back just long enough to get her pants off. She moaned into my mouth as I slipped one hand beneath her panties, pressing down on her clitoris gently with one finger and rubbing it in a circular motion. Moving my head to the side, near her earlobe, I pushed my fingers into her. She writhed slightly, and I groaned loudly as her knee brushed between my legs, our bare chests rubbing against each other.

I thrust two fingers inside of her, slowly increasing speed, adding a third finger a few moments later. Her inner flesh flexed around the intrusion, and I continued to nibble at her ear and neck, dragging my tongue over her throat, enjoying the saltiness. She grunted as I pushed her closer, curling all three fingers inside her. She clenched around me a second later, letting out a quiet gasp as I sucked her lower lip. She relaxed on the blanket as her aftershocks subsided, closing her eyes for a moment as I brought my fingers to my face, lapping them clean. When I glanced back at her, she was watching, face flushed.

Sitting up, she scooted closer and I pulled her into my lap so that she was straddling my thigh. I touched my tongue to the corner of her lips, pushing my leg up against her. She drew in a sharp breath, but pushed it away and moved back. She stared at me intently, looking nervous. I almost asked her what was wrong, but she placed a hand on my chest, pushing me onto my back carefully. I obeyed, scooting so that my back rested against the upraised roots of a nearby tree. The way her eyes raked over me, my stomach never failed to give a tiny jolt.

Finally climbing forward, she pushed my thighs apart, stroking the skin where my leg met my hip. I eagerly moved to accommodate her, heart thumping wildly as her eyes studied my lower half. I spread out wider, encouraging her, hungry for her touch. Tentatively, she moved closer, dipping her head. A second or two passed, and it felt like forever, and when her tongue touched me, I jerked, letting out a loud moan. Another experimental touch, and she began to probe around curiously while I reached down to her, stroking her bangs back from her eyes and running my fingers through her hair. I mewled and writhed as she lapped at my clitoris and poked at my entrance, pausing to gently suckle me. My head snapped back as I came, the muscles in my stomach clenching tight as she reached one hand up to gently stroke my abs.

We lie there holding each other for a little over an hour, kissing and cuddling, neither of us willing to get up. She was perfectly warm, pressed up against me nice and tight. Every time she tried to reach for her clothes, I'd hug her tighter and bite her neck playfully until she finally gave up. Rolling over so that we were face to face, she pressed our foreheads together, the tips of our noses touching as we stared into one another's eyes. She batted her eyes at me jokingly, and I smiled, doing the same.

"You know, I'm glad you finally told me the truth about being a wolf and all." She said, reaching up to touch my cheek.

"So am I." I admitted, pushing my face closer to her hand.

"I kinda like how warm you are. Makes you all cuddly, and a great pillow. But you know, ever since you told me about how you imprinted on me and everything, I've kind of been wondering if you and I…" She trailed off. I frowned unhappily.

"If you and I what?" I asked. She pursed her lips, like she wasn't sure if she should answer. I squeezed her lightly.

"If we'd have still gotten together. I mean, someone as gorgeous and smart as you wouldn't have messed with me otherwise, I don't think." I scowled.

"How could you think that, Rebecca? I'm positive I still would've found and fell in love with you, whether I imprinted or not." She smiled a little, pulling me forward and kissing my mouth. A comfortable silence settled over us, and she tucked her head under my chin.

"Hey Leah," she murmured against my neck, her voice muffled by my skin.

"Mmm?"

"I think we should tell our families about us, or at least my mom. It doesn't feel right hiding this." I rubbed her bare back and sighed.

"I agree, but don't you think she might try to separate us?" It was something I'd thought about before, but hadn't found the right opportunity to bring it up. She shook her head, shifting closer.

"No, but even if she did, she wouldn't be able to for very long. I'd find a way to be with you." She mumbled sleepily. I yawned.

"Then its time I introduce you to my mom, too." I added.

We decided that I'd introduce her to Sue first. Seth was sprawled across the couch when we came in, and he smiled politely and waved when we passed through the living room. Rebecca returned the gesture, and they engaged in small talk while I went to the kitchen, where mother was cooking dinner. She was bent over the stove when I came in. I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend." I said. She smiled and put a hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently. I led her out to the living room. I went through introductions.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Clearwater." Rebecca said kindly, shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too." It was embarrassing, the way my mom kept looking from me to her, as if trying to picture us together. To make it easier for her, I stepped up beside her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and bending to kiss her temple. She put her arm around my waist. We stuck around for dinner before we set off to her house in my truck.

As soon as we got there, her mother started badgering her about leaving the house without calling to tell her where she was. She looked at me funny as I stuck beside her daughter, refraining from touching her for the moment. She must've recognized me from the first time Rebecca and I officially met each other, last year when she and her mother had came down to the rez to visit with a friend. Neither of us were exactly sure how to go about coming out to her mother, so we just sort of stood around awkwardly as my girlfriend introduced me to her mom. It was so quiet I could hear crickets chirping, although that didn't mean much with ears like mine. Rebecca finally just blurted it out.

"Leah's my girlfriend. We've been dating for a long time, and we figured it was about time we told you." She looked frazzled, her sentence coming out as one, long word. I took her hand and squeezed lightly, trying to comfort her. Her palms were clammy, and I could feel her shaking. Tension made the air sizzle, and I began to wonder if Rebecca had been wrong about her mother's reaction. The light in the room glinted off her Rolex watch, momentarily holding my attention, a welcomed distraction. Without warning, her mother began crying.

"I know." She wailed. After several tears later, she admitted that she'd had her suspicions about us, and that she had just played dumb about it when I picked her up for dates. The main reason she was crying was simply because she'd never see Rebecca in a wedding dress. Whether she thought it was because we couldn't/wouldn't marry or she simply wouldn't wear one, was beyond me. I left not long after shaking her mother's hand for the second time. Rebecca walked me outside. My eyes went to her watch again. She wasn't rich or anything, and I couldn't see her going out and buying such an expensive item that didn't even fit her.

"How come you always wear that Rolex?" I asked, taking her wrist in my hand and examining the crystal, remembering when I gave it back to her. She looked down, as if she'd forgotten about it.

"It was my dad's. He passed away a couple of years back." She said slowly. I blinked up at her. Her father had died, too? I almost wanted to ask how, but stopped. She looked sad that I'd mentioned it.

"My dad died too." I said quietly, and hugged her to me. I could more than just empathize with her over the loss of a parent. Somehow, I felt that it brought us even closer together, if that was possible.

--

_**PLEASE**__**REVIEW**_!

Attention to everyone who is reading: when I post the 13th and LAST chapter, I would much appreciate it if everyone who is reading would post a review. I'm hoping for 10 plus, PLEASE.

Two years later, Finally My Turn ends! If it hadn't been for my puppy and technical errors, this chapter would've been posted way sooner!


	13. Epilogue

I do not own Twilight etc.

||= Finally My Turn =||

We had a bit of shaky start, making it on our own. I attended Rebecca's high school graduation and supported her when she went to Washington State to become a veterinarian. Of course we arranged regular visits, and I stayed in her dorm with her frequently, relieving her stress in my own special way and keeping her company overnight. It was fairly miserable not having her around, but we made it through. Embry was my salvation at home, keeping me busy and giving me someone to talk to when my girlfriend was in class. It made things so much easier for the both of us when he actually put an effort into being pleasant, or at least tolerable, and when Embry finally imprinted, he was enjoyable to be around. I don't know how I managed to stifle my laughter when I learned that his true love was a man.

When she was finally finished with college and returned to Forks for me, we settled for an apartment. It was a little tough making the monthly payment when our only source of money came from Rebecca, so I got a part time job working at the local grocery store. The pack and our families pitched in also. We were happy for a long time while I worked up the nerve to ask her to marry me, and I felt guilty that the only ring I could give her was a plain golden band. What finally spurred me to propose was something Embry said when we went out on patrol one night.

'_Wow, a pet and a girlfriend all in one, what a deal.' _Had been his exact remark, teasing of course. I don't know why it pushed me go through with my plans, but it was the kick in the ass I needed. It made no sense for Rebecca to say no at that point in our relationship, so what was there to be afraid of? I popped the question the next night when I took her out to nice dinner in Port Angeles. She was a little more than surprised when I got down on one knee, but instead of panicking or crying, she just smiled and pulled me into a big kiss. The way she whispered 'yes' in my ear was burned into my memory from that moment on.

The wedding wasn't real expensive or extravagant, not only because we didn't have the money to accommodate it, but also because it didn't suit our taste. It was held in Canada since gay marriage wasn't yet legalized in Washington, and I invited the whole of my pack as well as the other wolves from La Push, including Sam and Emily. It was the first time I'd spoke to her since Sam imprinted on her. They was more than a little surprised to know I was marrying another woman, but the two of them were happy for me and accepted it nonetheless. Not that I would've given two shits either way, but it was still nice. Sam never would have taken his longtime, bitter ex for a lesbian.

Embry was my best man. Rebecca and I both wore suits as we stood on the altar, asking if the other had cold feet in a whisper. The answer was no. We spoke our vows and kissed, oblivious to the camera flashes. Instead of going to Cancun or Hawaii, we more than happily settled for a night hidden in the forest with the promise of not being disturbed by any patrolling pack members, which had already happened once. When we got home later the next day, our shelves were lined with wedding photos. It was a mystery who snuck in and put them there. We took a nice long shower together almost as soon as we stepped inside, although the trip had been more than worth it. It was maybe a year our two later when we started talking seriously about children.

I was sterile, so I was already out for the count. We discussed surrogacy, but decided against it. It fell down to adoption or artificial insemination. In the end, the latter was the choice we went with, mostly because we were rejected when we applied for the first one. Throughout the pregnancy, I took multiple pictures of her growing belly and gave her plenty of massages and hot baths. I think I drove her a little nuts with how protective I was, wary of going certain places and helping her out of the car, carrying her around the apartment most of the time. Not to mention she wouldn't eat anything except for peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwiches for two months straight.

It was late in her pregnancy as we lay on the floor spooning by our little fireplace on a pile of pillows and blankets. Her shirt was pulled up over her bulbous belly while I rubbed her skin, playing with her belly button and stroking the tiny little trail of fuzz that led down to the waistband of her panties. She snuggled a little closer to me; lately she seemed to get cold very easily, so trapped between my body and the fire, she had to be cooking. The baby kicked against my palm, and I cooed happily. A sleepy smile crossed Rebecca's face.

"You know, back when there was just one mega pack and Jacob was still chasing after Bella, through his mind as we ran together around the forest as wolves, I'd see him sneak into her bedroom through her window multiple times. Being a super-strong, super-fast werewolf has its advantages. I found that those particular advantages made finding new and unique ways to sneak into your house much easier than if I was just a normal human woman. You made me feel proud of being a La Push werewolf." I said out of the blue.

"I'm glad. I think I would've gone crazy with stress during my SATs if it hadn't been for you coming over." She admitted. I smiled, and there was a brief pause.

"Have you thought anymore about the name Hailey?" I murmured against her ear.

"Mmm… yeah, but your assuming that we're having a girl." She shifted her hips into a more comfortable position.

"I am." I agreed, nibbling her earlobe gently. She cracked one eye open, turning her head just slightly.

"What're you gonna do if we have a boy?" She yawned.

"Love him." I answered, "I just want a girl, personally. It won't change how much I love the child; its part of you. I'll protect it until the day I die." She frowned.

"You better. And don't die." She added. She began to drift off to sleep, but I was in a talkative mood. I'd just gotten back from patrol.

"Hey, Rebecca? What's the best part about being pregnant?" I asked. I'd always wanted to know what it was like to have a baby growing inside of me. It'd been a fantasy when I was younger. Now I was just curious, and bombarded her with questions daily.

"Multiple orgasms, definitely. That's about the only good thing in my opinion." She yawned and I grinned. That had to be one of my favorites too.

"We can enjoy that feature now, if you like." I suggested, flicking my tongue over her throat. There was also something incredibly arousing about my wife being pregnant, sexy.

"Sorry babe, but I'm all sexed out for today. You pooped me out this morning."

"Aw." I whined playfully. She kissed me on the lips.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow." She promised. I perked up.

"Sounds good to me." I stretched. "You know, I'm glad you're not one of those women who asks if you look fat every ten minutes." She laughed a little at that.

"So am I." I drew little circles over her belly button, poking it gently. She smiled and slapped me hand. "Stop, that tickles."

"You remember how pissed off my mom got when we called the baby 'critter'?" This time, both blue eyes opened and fixed on mine.

"Yeah. I thought she was gonna shit bricks. Seth couldn't stop laughing… I think he's gonna be a good uncle."

"So do I. He'll spoil her rotten." I murmured. She snorted when I said 'her'.

"Good. What about Sue?"

"Most definitely."

Carlisle was like her own personal doctor. He was the one who performed checkups and such, so rather than going to the hospital, we often stopped by the Cullen place. All five female leeches were fascinated by her belly, almost as much as I was, especially Renesmee. It was probably because the pregnancy wasn't morbid or life-threatening like Bella's had been. I'd bet money that it was the first normal pregnancy any of them had witnessed, excluding Carlisle. Even Edward and the muscle head were interested, excluding the blonde male, who'd gone off to hunt. Rebecca hadn't known what to do with all the attention.

Jacob had to tell me to calm down at least five times, because every time one of them touched her, she'd hiss a little because of how cold their hands were to her warm human skin. Renesmee touched her fingers to Rebecca's protruding belly button, I imagined she was using her creepy little powers. It made my skin crawl. Even Rebecca herself picked up on my anxiety, reaching out to touch my arm as she set her head down on my shoulder, at ease.

"Relax, babe. It's alright." I nodded wordlessly and kissed her brow. Bella caught my eyes and smiled. It made me feel a little better.

Finally, we were in the middle of the ninth month of her pregnancy. I'd left her on the couch while I went to take a shower. I'd gotten through washing and conditioning my hair, scrubbed my body free of sweat from the previous night's escapade. I was in the middle of shaving, scraping the hair from my left thigh.

"Leah!?" I raised my head, straining my ears over the shower.

"Either I just pissed myself or my water broke!" She yelled. I dropped the razor like I'd been burned and wrestled with the shower curtain to get out. Butt naked I ran out into our bedroom and wrestled on a pair of shorts and a shirt, still dripping water. She was in the kitchen, holding her belly when I ran in. Skidding to a stop, I slipped and busted my ass on the tile. I groaned and grabbed my tail bone before I got back up, searching around for the keys to our car before I helped her outside.

On the way to the hospital she started sweating as she went into labor. When it all came down to it and she was about to give birth, I'd never been more scared in my life, for both her and the baby. She had a death grip on my hand and I was doing my best to remember how to breathe. And then I heard the first cry. The doctors asked if I wanted to cut the umbilical chord, and I thought I was gonna fall over. As it turned out, we had a son, and I was the first one to hold him. Looking at Rebecca, her face flushed and sweaty, tired as she was, she couldn't wipe the smirk off her face for the life of her. She didn't even have to see him to know we were now the proud parents of a baby boy. I gently laid him in her arms as she cuddled him to her chest, eyes only half open.

"Hi, Dylan." She cooed. We'd made a deal early on that if it was a girl, I got to name her baby, and vice versa for a boy. It was two AM exactly on October 12th.

When we took him home a couple of days later, we were both amazed at the amount of work it took, and realized that parenthood consisted of a lot of "firsts". I watched her in rapt as she breast feed for the first time, and we changed our first dirty diaper together. At first it was exciting and new. After a week, it got old, and we took up a tag teaming system to equalize how much the other got up to take care of him. The little sex we had was often interrupted by loud crying from the other room. By then third month, neither of us had had much sleep or intimacy. I was just happy that Rebecca was on paid leave for two more months. His first words were "No, no" and his first steps were recorded on tape in the living room.

On Dylan's first birthday, we left him with my mom and Seth for the first time. We balled our eyes out all the way home, where a much needed sex marathon took place in our first bit of alone time since our son was born. The first time I phased in front of him, he got scared and cried a little, but no more than the first time he heard me yell. After letting him pull my ears and stick his fingers up my nose, I gave him a short ride on my back.

His first nightmare he came running into our bed room right when we were having sex. We both thanked God he was only half awake as we both struggled to get dressed and wash our hands before settling him between us in our bed for the rest of the night. Again, we balled our eyes out his first day of pre-school. His team won their very first game of tee ball, and as predicted, Seth spoiled him worse than either of his grandmothers, taking him out for ice cream and pizza regularly. In all his drawings for school, his teachers mistook the giant gray and sandy brown wolves for family dogs as he stood squished between me and his mommy.

_**The End**_

--

_**REVIEW PLEASE?**_

I hope this ending was satisfactory! I'm certainly proud of it.

Everyone, please add me to your author alert! I'm starting a new Alice/Bella Twilight fem slash here shortly; see my profile to read the synopsis.

Also, I will be writing more Rebecca/Leah stories and posting them as one-shots probably.

I will be touching up these last five chapters in the future, working on grammar/spelling, fixing plot holes, adding characters and that sort of thing. I'm going to change Rebecca's age (yet again, sorry) to seventeen for sure, add mention of her best friend, touch up the sex scenes. Feel free to drop by occasionally and check it out.

Until next time,

_Grubitsch Grady_


End file.
